Sagittaruis
by dafguerrero
Summary: Sísifo Andreatos es un espía muy reconocido en la CIA emprenderá la misión mas importante de su vida. Vengar a su hermano muerto en contra de la mujer que le hizo daño. ¿Pero podrá resistirse ante la inocencia y los encantos de una joven que nada tiene que ver en el peligroso mundo que vive su hermana mayor?. O se dejara llevar por sus emociones de venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**A decir verdad no sé cómo empezar este realmente no sabía si esta historia de Sísifo de Sagitario, se publicaría aquí pero a petición de Daana la pondré aquí para que todos la puedan leer. Digamos que esta es la primera historia donde los dorados del Lost Canvas se trasladan al siglo XXI pero con las mismas bases religiosas que se Vivian en siglo.**

 **No pretendo aburrir más solo quiero dejarles el capítulos disfruten ya en el primer capítulo, les explicare todo con mucho más calma. Disfruten es el prólogo más corto hasta la fecha.**

 **Sagittaruis**

 **Prologo**

 **Departamento. San Francisco. Estados Unidos. Lunes 9 De Mayo Del 2008.**

—Andrea. Dime ¿Qué te pasa? No comprendo por qué el de tus nervios. Estas muy alterada—se quejó.

Un hombre que le traía a una joven coreana una taza de té, unas pastillas para relajarse. Puesto que su ama se veía bastante alterada no dejaba de respirar con dificultad hasta el punto de que su rostro estaba adquiriendo un tono azul muy tenue.

Sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. No dejaba de susurrar un nombre que el pelirrojo conocía muy le hacía suponer que era la pareja de su amiga e jefa, desde hace ya algunos años cuando empezó a trabajar con la familia Hwang cuando era un simple muchacho.

—Lo mate. Este muerto— lloro una joven de unos 20 años de edad. Que se abrazaba a sí misma en busca de consuelo.

— ¿Qué haré? he perdido a mi novio al único hombre que yo he amado en la vida, lo peor del caso es que se quedó un niño huérfano de papá. Tenía que hacerlo mi amor si no me llevarías ante las autoridades por los diversos crímenes que he cometido, ante la ley esa no era la idea. Es cierto soy un terror para la seguridad nacional.

—Cálmate que no te estoy entendiendo nada. Ten es tu favorito lo hice tal como te gusta. —le ofreció esperando que así lograra poder calmarse.

Lo consiguió de manera muy satisfactoria. Ella con una mano muy temblorosa tomo el objeto de porcelana muy fina que no dejaba de brillar endulzando a la señorita, con el dulce textura y olor tan perfumado que salía de aquel liquido muy oscuro como el cómo el marrón en invierno. Se lo llevo hasta sus labios se bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago y trago muy grueso.

—Ught…as—respiro ella ya más aliviada. —Ya veo que él te logro tranquilizarte y ya estas mucho mejor para conversar, porque ahora si me vas a explicar porque anoche cuando llegaste tú blusa estaba cubierta de sangre. Y lo peor que encontré en tu bolso las cosas de Ilias, como su billetera, reloj, identificaciones y hasta sus tarjetas de crédito. ¿Qué sucedió? Te peleaste con Ilias. ¿Por qué tienes sus cosas? No se las planeas devolver.

—Mucho peor…—por fin logro conjurar una palabra cuerda—Lo mate. Hay no sabes lo que sucedió anoche en su residencia, fui a visitarlo estaba dispuesta a confesarle la verdad sobre mi vida de prófuga de la justicia estaba considerando darle la espalda a Micheal Carter mi jefe en la fundación extremista religiosa en contra de la iglesia Católica aquí en los Estados Unidos porque en verdad ya no quiero vivir una vida peligrosa, me he dado cuenta que voy por el camino equivocado. Solo deseo una vida sencilla y pacífica, y poder estar al lado de Regulus ese niño se ganó mi cariño con sus detalles y su forma de ser. Pero mira que sucedió resultaba ser que Ilias era un espía de la CIA que se infiltro en mi vida buscando la información que necesitaba para poder así dar un golpe a organización Carter…descubrió el plan secreto que teníamos planeados. Forcejeamos en una de esas por accidente le jale el gatillo disparándole directo en la cabeza matándolo en su totalidad lo que más me duele que Regulus entro corriendo preguntando qué sucedió y yo le mentí. Diciéndole que su papá se había suicidado porque su plan no resulto como el esperaba. Un niño de tan solo 5 años se horrorizo jamás olvidare su expresión al mover el cuerpo inerte de su padre no tiene por qué ver esas escenas tan violentas eso lo traumatizaría de por vida. He cometido pecado no merezco vivir soy un asesina. Esa fueron las últimas palabras del antes de morir.

— ¿Qué? —se levantó totalmente impresionado Andrés—No puede ser no estás hablando enserio a no ser que…dios mío has provocado una tremenda calamidad tendrás a todas instituciones gubernamentales del gobierno detrás de ti. No solo puedes ganarte una demanda por la familia Andreatos por el asesinato de Ilias. Por desahuciar un niño. Le quitaste a su padre.

—Huy lo siento…no me di las consecuencias—se lamentó ella parándose de su lugar de descanso—No se… ¿Qué voy hacer? Lo peor que todo es que la situación se va a tornar más grave si no me voy del país, yo necesito salir del país a donde sea no puedo quedarme aquí. Si lo hago me volveré loca. Por si acaso mi padre llama dile que me fui de vacaciones.

— ¿Estas segura? —se preocupó Andrés por el estado mental—Si por favor llama al piloto que por favor tenga listo el MD-11 que está en el hangar el que tiene diseño rosa con amarillo. Y de paso empaca mis cosas.

Frustrado e molesto, se incorporó le dio una bofetada a Andrea tumbándola en el sillón. La joven se mostró estupefacta Sin embargo comprendió que necesitaba ese golpe para poder relajarse de verdad y poder pensar más claramente las cosas no tomar decisiones de manera muy precipitada que con el tiempo ella pudiera llegar a arrepentirse.

—Tú no vas hacer nada—le apunto sumamente molesto Andrés.

—Pero…—musito totalmente llorando—Lo que hiciste no estuvo para nada de bien, pero con todo el dolor de mi alma tendré que decirte que cargaras con ese peso el resto de tu vida hasta que te mueras como ese secreto que no vas revelarle a nadie, pero si te desapareces así de la nada toda familia del difunto comenzara a sospechar que algo de esto tuviste que ver. Te meterán a la cárcel. Ese no es un lugar para una dama tan fina como tú, no solo eso le romperás el corazón a tu hermana, no te juraste que ese día que se la quitarías a la iglesia católica y regresarla a donde debe estar con su familia. Tiffany hoy es día de visita, no debe verte de esta manera porque si es así la vas a preocupar de verdad.

—Tienes razón ahora lo que importa es cumplir mis ambiciones como las de mi jefe, Micheal Carter. —Y Andrés dándole la razón a la joven que se paró de inmediato a pesar de su corazón estaba destrozado por la muerte de su amado, Ilias murió por su culpa.

Una ambición mayor la empujaba a cumplir sus ambiciones siendo ella muy joven. Con solo 20 años de edad ya estaba involucrada en un mundo muy peligroso donde solo el más fuerte, puede sobrevivir.


	2. Misión Encomendada

**Hola buenas noches a todos aquí nos encontramos en un nuevo capítulo de Sagittaruis el primero, debo admitir que los resultados fueron bien satisfactorios por eso voy a cambiar un poco la metodología de como escribo mis cosas. Les confieso que este capítulo lo escribía lo leía y le borraba todo el contenido porque no me sentía satisfecha. Por eso me he demorado bastante aquí les traigo la primera entrega.**

 **Les daré una breve explicación esta historia está situada en el siglo XXI en los Estados Unidos, a parte la iglesia tiene el poderoso régimen católico que contaba en el XVIII para más allá abajo eso en el siguiente capítulo lo voy a explicar, pero quiero decirles que la iglesia es la que controla parte del país y manifiesta su orden protocolar en cuanto un régimen de conducta de como los hombres y mujeres deben comportarse en sociedad un ejemplo que decidí regresar a los tiempos donde las niñas eran comprometidas a edades muy jóvenes es un ejemplo de tantos. En el siguiente capítulo les dejaré un manual más amplio. de Como explique en el capítulo donde estaba dando una pequeña explicación más detallada una de ellas es que el año de la novela inicialmente empezaba en el 2008 pasan 5 años ahora nos trasladamos al 2013 donde la tecnología ha dado un avance sorprendente. Los dorados todos saldrán pero a su debido tiempo por ahora los que están son Sísifo, Aspros, Regulus, Dohko e Ilias (Aunque mencionado.).**

 **A parte que desde hace ya mucho tiempo deseaba salir ya de ese círculo del siglo XVIII quería traerlos, ya a nuestra era que mejor oportunidad que esta con nuevos personajes, pero todo lo que Lost Canvas se mantiene entre ellos los sucesos de algunos de la vida de nuestros santos favoritos ya que me dedique a leer sus gaidens los únicos que me hacen faltan son los de Asmita, Yuzuriha y el de los gemelos. Para poder finalizar.**

 **Unas consideraciones más:**

 **-En este universo alterno Sísifo y Ilias son hijos de la misma madre, porque supuestamente en el Gaiden son hijos a lo mejor del mismo padre pero con diferentes madres. Aquí es todo lo contrario son los mismo hijos de tanto padre como madre.**

 **-Por lo tanto sus padres me los base en la biografía del antiguo rey Sísifo el astuto.**

 **-Aquí habrá terrorismo religioso en contra de la religión especialmente contra la iglesia Católica pero después explicare el porqué.**

 **\- Barack Obama es el líder del mundo estamos todavía en su quinto año de gobierno.**

 **-La ambientación es San Francisco.**

 **-La historia es en el año 2013 no en 1743.**

 **Ahora como en vista que a contestar reviews aquí en vivo:**

 **DaanaF: Claro amiga tu que siempre me has apoyado desde el principio como no explicarte, bueno arriba deje una media explicación el capítulo en si espero que te sirva me costó mucho escribirlo no quería cargarlo como lo he hecho con otras historias. Andrea no es monja sino su hermana menor Tiffany es la que es novicia de dios, Andrés es el guardaespaldas de la familia Hwang. Algo así pero con terrorismo por lo que me voy a involucrar mucho en el mundo del espionaje.**

 **Rolam: Muchas gracias por tus palabras en el review Rolam te confieso que no fue nada sencillo, pero estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo si dedujiste bien la trama. Exacto ambos estamos de acuerdo que Sísifo es uno de los pocos personajes que se utilizan para que sepas él es el protagonista de esta historia, No es Andreas es Andrea. Si vas a saber más en este capítulo.**

 **Marde State: Mí querida amiga Isa no te preocupes eres bienvenida al grupo selecto. Me agrado que te encantara el prólogo, créeme me estoy esforzando mucho para trabajar en la novela. Gracias con tus ánimos seguiré dedicándole a esta historia no están policial así pero si tiene su alto rango.**

 **Capitulo No1**

 **Misión Encomendada**

 **Boston. Iglesia, 11 de mayo 2008.**

—Hoy estamos todos reunidos para darle un último adiós al hermano Ilias Andreatos, lo recordaremos como una figura muy enigmática por las personas que estuvieron presente en su vida a lo largo de sus 36 años. Hasta su último suspiro.

El padre seguía con la ceremonia con calma total a pesar de que el ambiente se respiraba muy tenso y pesado.

Un hombre de unos 27 años de edad que tenía un parecido físico considerable con el difunto se hallaba sentado en la primera fila al frente del ataúd, escuchaba todo con atención con los puños apretados por el dolor que intentaba contener aparentando ser fuerte. Pero el dolor podía pesaba cada vez más en su corazón. A pesar de todo debía mantener una compostura el cual mantener.

La ceremonia prosiguió hasta finalizar. Los constantes quejidos de un niño de 5 años de edad que no dejaba de llorar no aceptando que su figura paterna ya no estaría con él, con histeria pidiendo que no se llevaran al cementerio la tumba para darle una sepultura. Pero la señora Eraneta se acercó a su nieto lo alejo de ahí lo obligo a incorporarse se lo llevo a acuestas a fuera de la iglesia para que tomara un poco de aire fresco esto era demasiado para el pequeño si seguían unos segundos más ahí su mente se colapsaría entrando en una crisis nerviosa muy incontrolable. Sabía que si se quedaba unos minutos su mente colapsaría. Ya fuera todo el mundo del establecimiento le daba las condolencias a la familia.

— ¿Quién fue? —le pregunto con furia Sísifo evidentemente herido, a la nana de la familia.

—No lo sabemos mi niño. Ni siquiera estábamos ahí presente. Pero cuando llegamos tu hermano ya estaba tendido en el suelo sin vida es lo único que te puedo decir, pero esto fue lo que encontró el forense en su pecho me da la impresión que era de su novia la que te comente. Hay se me olvido el nombre…Alicia…Anastasia… ¡Aw! Andrea Hwang una joven coreana era prácticamente una señorita de unos 20 años. —finalizo al tenderle el collar de oro puro, en forma de A.

— ¿Dónde vive? —le pregunto al recibir el collar—Su familia es originaria de San Francisco pero ella vivía aquí en Boston por tu hermano era para no tener una relación a larga distancia y poder estar cerca del uno al otro.

—Ya veo fue ella la causa por el cual mi hermano está muerto—y observo con dolor el collar lo apretó con fuerza.

—Andrea Hwang, nos estaremos viendo la cara. Te juro que te voy hacer pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, no voy a descansar hasta verte totalmente destruida de eso me encargo yo.

…

 **Cinco Años Después….**

 **Agencias De Inteligencia De La CIA. Oficina Central. Sede De San Francisco (California). Mayo, 2013.**

—Antes de empezar un viaje de venganza cava dos tumbas. —declaro sarcástica Yania.

Sísifo casi se atraganto su café el líquido quedo atascado en su garganta, le quemaba le tomo unos minutos poder volverse a reponer. Y dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo en su laptop para enfocar su mirada de molestia a su compañera de equipo en el departamento de espionaje, que se encontraba al frente de él revisando unos documentos que hacía unos segundos le tendió su asistente con relación a un caso que se venía estando estudiando desde hace ya dos años atrás pero siempre terminaba en el mismo callejón sin salida.

El caso de Micheal Carter era la cúspide de muchas instituciones del gobierno, autoridades más influyentes de la religión misma que deseaban su cabeza para exhibirla en las calles de todos los estados afectados por aquel extremista.

Cuando Sísifo pudo por fin aclarar su garganta aunque sus ojos lloraban sin parar simplemente, pudo decir.

— ¿Por qué dices esa ridícula frase Yania?

La joven negra se encogió de hombros, indicándole que él sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería.

—No se dime tú. Oh es que…mi frase te recordó a algo que anheles con todo tu ser.

—El papel de inocente no va contigo amiga. Así lo que tengas que decirme dímelo ya—se quejó Sísifo esperando respuesta. Y la joven soltó un fuerte aire con molestia.

—Hace dos horas cuando llegue a mi oficina para poder ponerme a trabajar con relación al caso del terrorista religioso Micheal Carter su complicado caso, me llego esto por parte de mi secretaria alegando que esto era tuyo se quedó en mi coche. —le enseña un documento que decía familia Hwang—Sísifo ya han pasado cinco años desde la muerte de tu hermano tú te niegas a cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida que lo único, que ha hecho en estos tiempo es amargarte la existencia.

—Lo de la familia Hwang es algo personal. Lo de Andrea es solo el inicio de mi venganza pero lo que yo no entiendo todavía… ¿El porqué de las dos tumbas? —le pregunto con una sonrisa irónica.

—Eso lo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo…no te lo voy a decir. Sabes que no estamos hablando precisamente de la que fue novia de tu hermano. —y se paró de su asiento, parar abrir la puerta.

De ella entro un hombre de un metro y siete tres, de origen japonés-alemán. De cabello castaño medio oscuro, y de ojos azul cobalto que portaban una mirada muy frívola e penetrante rayando a lo calculador. Vestía todo de negro se dirigió hasta el escritorio y tiro un informe en frente de los ojos de su jefe que se fastidio pero los recogió.

—Aquí estas lo que me pediste…—declaro Heero tomando asiento.

—Gracias viejo, te debo una. Tengo que darte la penosa noticia que tendrás que levantarte porque tenemos una reunión con el señor Hakurei Altar en estos momentos, para discutir el caso que nos van a entregar. Hay que ser puntuales—les ordeno Sísifo a Yania e Heero, los dos se levantaron siguieron su jefe hasta la sala de juntas.

Donde se les esperaba una larga jornada de reuniones.

 **Baker Beach. Base De Secreta Carter.**

Dentro de las grandes instalaciones con los más grandes avances tecnológicas que se situaban en una fortaleza subterránea una estación de trenes que ya no estaba en servicio desde hace muchos tiempo ya casi rayando a un descuido total por el gobierno, era el hogar perfecto para ocultarse de la justicia. De los criminales que no habían conseguido atrapar en el FIB y la CIA entre otras instituciones de seguridad nacional de país.

Unas grandes puertas grises se abrieron dejando ver un hombre de edad madura.

La sala era enorme llena de radares de tierra, aéreos y marítimos que vigilaban cualquier indicio que atentara contra la fortaleza. Hologramas, y cámaras de vigilancia en las todo el terreno americano, sin que estos se dieran cuentan.

Con una sala totalmente computarizada.

Micheal Carter camino con un porte que inspiraba una arrogancia nata de su personalidad. Hasta el centro de la habitación donde varios soldados hacían sus labores de inteligencia y de espionaje. Y todas las operaciones de la fundación en contra de todos los obispos católicos, políticos y la propia casa blanca.

Actualmente, se estaban preparando para esta noche donde tendrían una operación nocturna.

— ¿Cómo van las operaciones? —pregunto ya llegando a donde se encontraba uno de los tantos soldados.

—Todo está a la perfección señor, ya puede iniciar la operación Alpha cuando usted lo dese—alego—Perfecto. Muy bien Aiacos, tal como se esperaba del gran informático que esta fundación tiene pero respondiendo aún es muy temprano, falta que el resto de mis accionistas que se presenten pues tenemos que afinar unas cosas más. A parte a la bomba le hacen falta unos ajustes antes de su detonación.

—Entendido señor con su permiso me retiro, tengo que avisarle a la señora Heinstein y Hwang que todo está listo que usted desea verlas, se le ofrece algo más—y el hombre le negó con la cabeza el, hombre simplemente se retiró.

—Huelo a que esta noche se desatara la destrucción eso me anima—y de pronto se escuchó una poderosa voz que resonó por toda la habitación.

—No todavía falta mucho para eso puesto tengo entendido que mi socia la señorita Hwang en estos momentos debe estar llegando al país después de una larga jornada de negocios, con nuestros amigos de Corea del Norte que nos van a proporcionan todo nuestro armamento y tecnología. A parte debemos avisar al fabricante de Singapur para el atentado en contra de la aerolínea American Airliens. —se burló el hombre ya caminando en dirección a un hombre.

Cuando él se acercó al hombre que venía caminando con un aire de soberbia. Con su metro ochenta y ocho de estatura, vestido con un traje negro bastante formal a pesar de que la ocasión no lo ameritaba ni mucho menos había un evento que lo obligase a vestirse así según el protocolo, llevaba un sombrero. Lo cual era muy extraño que se usase en el pleno siglo XXI, pero aun así lo lucia como si fuera una prenda habitual en su vestimenta diaria. Con su muy rebelde cabellera castaña y ojos marrones un poco de nacimiento de barba en su fuerte mentón.

Se posó muy orgulloso a cara con su jefe que no dejo de burlarse sonoramente de la desesperación de querer iniciar un bello escenario apocalíptico.

— ¿Tenemos que esperar que la fulana de Andrea se aparezca?

— ¿Estas muy animado hoy Youma? Se puede saber ¿Por qué?

—Muy simple hoy por fin le daremos el golpe inicial a esos ridículos del gobierno y a la catedrática de la iglesia—dedujo mientras se quitaba su sombrero—No es muy educado hacer esperar a la discordia, mi querido viejo amigo Carter así que te sugiero que empecemos ya a la luz del día, no comprendo porque tenemos que esperar a que el sol se oculte. Es muy aburrido.

— ¿Deseas ponernos en evidencia? —le reclamo.

—Tal vez. O simplemente quiero pasar un rato entretenido.

Se encogió de hombros. Micheal se mordió el labio inferior, el también deseaba ya comenzar pero no era prudente en esos instantes tenían que esperar hasta el anochecer.

—Otra cosa, me es curioso ver que la estúpida de Andrea no esté aquí. Pero es muy extraño anoche ella llego de su viaje de regreso de Corea del Norte, ah de seguro fue a recibir a la mocosa de su hermana menor que viene desde Suiza. Como se me pudo olvidar la pequeña flor Fany por fin regresa a los Estados Unidos ¿Quién lo diría? De seguro creció para ser muy hermosa. —menciono para sí mismo más que para su jefe, que se mostró frívolo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —y se acercó a él tomándolo de la camisa—Lo que oíste la florecita coreana llega hoy por eso, ella no se encontraba aquí. De seguro de debe estar muy hermosa como no si recuerdo cuando la fui a visitar al convento de monjas que estaba en Suiza, realizando sus estudios secundarios para esos años podría tener unos quince años de edad aún era un capullito pero uno que valía la pena devorar. Si es así nosotros debemos estar presentes para recibirla.

—Como siempre no se te quita donjuán, enfócate aquí—se molestó Micheal—Hoy el arzobispo Gabriel Salvatore tiene una reunión con el ministro de defensa del estado, para ver si se realiza o no la apertura del primer orfanato para animales. Es increíble la iglesia preocupándose por los perros callejeros pero si son una bola de arrimados que lo único, que quieren es un porcentaje de dinero. A parte tengo una deuda personal que cobrar.

—Sí que eres amargado—continuo Youma, se hizo un lado—Se puede saber de una vez por todas, tus razones para querer… ¿Destruir todo o que tenga que ver con la religión misma? A mí no me interesan ellos, sino derrocar al presidente de los Estados Unidos ese bueno para nada, que piensa que todo se resuelve con pacifismo, como si eso en una Guerra fuera a realizar su ideal. Ja son patrañas que se meta sus esfuerzos diplomáticos por el culo para mí son un dolor en las pelotas, pero claro la iglesia católica la que ahora rigüe el lado del razonamiento social interpuso un régimen como si viviéramos en la edad media.

Sin embargo el seguía sumiso en sus propias quejas no dándose cuenta que su compañero, no lo escuchaba en lo absoluto por estar involucrado en sus propios pensamientos que lo llevaban al pasado a un día que fue demasiado fatídico para la organización, que marco su destino para siempre. Uno que le dejo no solo una cicatriz física alrededor de su espalda sino una emocional, que él jamás olvidaría aun la tenía presente en el pensamiento.

Su pasado cuando era una mucha más joven persona benevolente.

Era un momento que jamás olvidaría y vino a su mente como una ráfaga de viento muy frío en invierno donde se veía así mismo mucho más joven como de unos 34 años de edad con un sable de esgrima con su cuerpo totalmente cuerpo de la adrenalina del momento provocado por el esfuerzo físico, enfrentándose a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un agente que vestía completamente negro su fuerza era totalmente descomunal fuera de este mundo. Ese hombre no parecía de este planeta. Su postura tan solemne le era una intriga total a la vez era desconcertante.

Es como si estuviera unido con la naturaleza.

Pero su combate con ese sujeto no fue tranquilo. Sangre y más sangre recordaba jamás olvidaría su nombre…Ilias Andreatos. Ese bastardo que le dejo esa horrible cicatriz en la espalda aun dolía, pero sintió la satisfacción cuando su colega Andrea se encargó personalmente de él. Sonrío esta noche le haría una visita muy especial de alguien que tenía las mismas técnicas de lucha, nada más menos…que Sagittaruis.

Los dos caballeros se adentraron donde se encontraba los hangares donde guardaban los submarinos, los helicópteros. Hoy le apetecía irse por mar. Pues quería poner en práctica su teoría.

"Yo pienso que las personas tenemos un resplandor que nos hace diferente a las personas comunes." Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de una pequeña joven de catorce años de edad, que el recordaba muy bien.

Un gesto arrogante se asomó en el rostro esas palabras podían tener algo de razón.

 **Agencia De Inteligencia CIA.**

—Como saben se les ha asignado la misión de tratar de sabotear a uno de los terroristas, más buscado en todo la justicia internacional y en el ámbito religioso. Micheal Carter—dijo señalando en una pantalla grande al mencionado.

Cada miembro del escuadrón los observaba con cautela la imagen de los tres principales accionistas, de una de las fundaciones terroristas religiosas más grande del mundo. Fundación Carter. Ellos sabían muy bien que eran responsables de diversos asesinatos a políticos muy influyentes, papás de la iglesia e incluso sangre inocente que no tiene nada que ver con el asunto había tenido no un final placentero.

—Quiero que lo atrapen. —repuso tendiéndole la información que el departamento de seguridad nacional del estado, con respecto a muchos de los planes.

—Según me informo mi asistente esta noche el papá arzobispo Gabriel Salvatore esta noche estará de fiesta, por la apertura del orfanato para animales. Aquí en San Francisco. —comento Rally uno de los más jóvenes del escuadrón, revisando el documento.

—E incluso nos tendieron la invitación para ser parte del sistema de seguridad y como invitados especiales por parte del gobierno, e incluso tengo colegas en otras agencias de trabajan en otras instituciones anexas que me dijeron que este arzobispo hace unos días recibió una amenaza de muerte. —y Yania le tendió a Hakurei, un sobre rojo con una calavera negra.

—Comprendo. Sísifo ahora es tu responsabilidad, como la de tu equipo terminar de una vez por todo este estúpido juego del gato y el ratón ya…Micheal Carter tiene a las autoridades nacionales hasta la topa con sus amenazas. —agregó malhumorado, y Sísifo como todo su ejército asintieron.

—No se preocupe señor Hakurei Hamal esta noche iremos Yania, Heero, Aspros y yo. Mientras que Rally se quedara para encargarse de la seguridad del evento para evitar que nadie fuera de lo normal atente, en contra de las instituciones benéficas. Ya pueden retirarse…—y todos asintieron empezaron a retirarse, pero Hakurei enuncio—Menos Sísifo hay algo que quiero hablar pero no es nada con relación a la misión sino algo personal, es con relación a tu hermano Ilias. Espero que no te moleste.

—Usted me dirá. —menciono Sísifo ya poniéndose más serio de lo normal.

—Yo he estado observándote desde hace algún tiempo el entusiasmo que le pones a esta misión que les asigne desde hace meses no dejas de trabajar sin descanso alguno, eso involucra mucho la asesina de tu hermano llias, por alguna razón he estado percibiendo que esto te llena el corazón de veneno. A veces he considerado muchas veces sacarte de esta misión por el bien de tu salud mental. Después Sage me dice que no lo haga que te deje este trabajo que podría ser el más importante para tu carrera a parte que no hay nadie más calificado que tu pero también algo dentro de mí, me dice que no solo cambiara tu posición en la agencia si no…como que le dará un giro inesperado aunque no puedo precisar si es por Andrea…o por lo que Yania me comento hace días.

—Con todo respeto que se merece, yo necesito hacer esto usted sabe muy bien como la muerte de mi hermano afecto a mi familia. Ninguno nosotros hemos vuelto a ser esa familia tan unida que solíamos ser y eso va especialmente para mi sobrino, tuvo un cambio demasiado brusco en su personalidad…—hizo una pausa—Se volvió un niño muy reprimido y melancólico, que no deja de tener pesadillas con relación a la noche que encontró a su padre tendido en el suelo, hasta el punto que bajo sus calificaciones en la escuela y por eso está en terapia. Mi madre sufre de los nervios, nunca ha vuelto a sonreír no importa lo que uno haga ella jamás volverá a mostrarme su cálida sonrisa. Y mi padre sufre del corazón no puede tener emociones fuertes. Como ve esa mujer no hizo más que destruir a los míos.

—La situación de tu familia es dura Sísifo, pero no tienes por involucrar a terceros.

—No sé ¿Qué quiere decirme? —agrego cortante.

—Hijo no caves la tumba tuya y ni muchos menos, la de ella. Menos una tercera. No es necesario que te hagas el desentendido conmigo porque no te queda mi querido discípulo recuerda muy bien que yo fui quien te entreno para convertirte en el mejor espía de todo Sagittaruis nunca lo olvides quien te enseño todo, se de fuentes muy cercanas a este departamento que desde hace algún tiempo has estado investigando a la familia Hwang. El punto débil de Andrea, eso no es de caballeros Sísifo. Tú no eres así eres mejor que esto. Queriendo saber todo sobre ellos especialmente de una inocente que nada tiene que ver a eso me refería a la tercera tumba que estas cavando si darte cuenta. No puedo creer que quieras condenar a alguien que vive 8.010,82 km de distancia de nosotros pero lo lamento no voy a permitir que te pierdas de esa forma. Esa es la venganza que tanto deseas efectuar en contra de ellos.

—Se lo agradezco maestro pero esta carga, la llevo mejor solo que acompañado se lo que estoy haciendo.

Y se retiró dejando a su maestro completamente pensativo, por sus palabras.

 **Aeropuerto Internacional De San Francisco.**

En la sala de espera. Una impaciente muchacha de origen coreano de unos 25 años de edad esperaba con impaciencia en el aeropuerto para calmar su aburrimiento jugueteaba con la correa de su fino bolso de cuero. De diseñador, a que su hermana por fin saliera de ese corredor donde se hallaba las oficinas de migración. No podía dejar de contar los segundos para poder estrechar aquella criatura de la creación.

Tan inocente e frágil. Sus brazos darle un fuerte abrazo que ella tanto necesitaba desde hace algún tiempo, ella era la única razón por la cual continuaba viviendo. Tiffany Hwang desde el año pasado le había informado que vendría a los Estados Unidos a pasar una larga temporada con ella.

Lucia al último grito de la moda. Una camisa con blanca encima le coloco un suéter negro muy oscuro, una falda que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla con tres colores protuberantes la primera raya de color rojo, la segunda en un blanco hueso y la tercera en azul. Unas sensuales pantimedias que marcaban muy bien sus robustas piernas. Unos mocasines negros y lucía un abrigo rosa. Era el centro de atracción de muchas personas que pasaban por su alrededor.

Una verdadera seductora belleza que usaba como arma como el de las modelos de revistas de alta costura. Poseía un porte de arrogancia total. A pesar de estatura media (1,65 m). Su cabello era castaño oscuro largo y partido a la mitad.

Su mirada frívola e penetrante mirada se desvió a una angelical e inocente que ella conocía muy bien, adoraba sobre todas las cosas. Incluso sobre su fallecido novio. Lo que la forzó mostrar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y corrió hasta su encuentro.

— ¡Tiffany! —le grito a una bella jovencita de 19 años de edad que al obsérvala sonrió con ternura. Y las dos se fungieron en un gran abrazo.

La abrazo con fuerza entre sus brazos como no deseando soltarla como un niña pequeña que tenía mucho miedo de le arrebatasen su tesoro más preciado, por la codicia ajena. No dejaba de susurrar con mucho cariño que solo se reservaba para ella, lo cual era muy extraño era poco común que Andrea dejara sacar a flote su lado más sensible y femenino.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace que por fin esos verdugos te dejen volver al país que te dio cobijo desde pequeña. No sabes el dolor que me dio cuando nos separaron desde, que éramos muy pequeñas todavía hay días que deseaba ir allá sacarte de ese convento. —y la emoción de Andrea era muy genuina tanto que incluso, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

—Andrea por el amor de dios tenle un poco más de tacto. —se preocupó al escucharla hablar de esa manera.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con respecto a las palabras de ella.

—No es bueno que te refieras de esa manera de la religión que me hizo lo que soy ahora. Pagana. —se molestó Tiffany, en respuesta recibió un gruñido de parte de su hermana.

—Increíble todavía los defiende…—se enfureció pero prefirió mantener la compostura.

—Si porque las monjitas me criaron desde que apenas era una bebe, para mí la hermana Partita y Solidaridad que siempre me brindaron su cariño, sus consejos y su amor incondicional. Son mis figuras de autoridad, que siempre velaron por mí aparte de mi familia. —le sonrió.

La mayor de las hermanas no enuncio palabra alguna prefirió guardar silencio pues lo considero prudencial en esos instantes no emitir ningún comentario ofensivo, pues lo que menos deseaba era comenzar una discusión muy desagradable con ella con respecto a su afecto y agradecimiento hacia la religión católica por haberle cobijado siendo su único consuelo detrás del abandono que ella nunca pudo comprender, como una discípula desde su más tierna infancia. Y prefirió tomar las valijas de Tiffany le agradeció a un robot de protocolo del aeropuerto que le entrego las cuatro enormes valijas. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida donde les esperaba su guardaespaldas.

El camino hacia la salida fue tranquilo e colorido acompañado de diversas, conversaciones por parte de las dos que no dejaban de parlotear entre ellas alegremente.

A la salida les esperaba un hombre de la misma edad de su hermana de ascendencia escocesa vestía completamente de negro salvo por la camisa que era de un color, rojo con una corbata azul. De uno metro ochenta y siete de figura atlética, de facciones muy marcadas y tenía pecas alrededor de su nariz. Los ojos de un color ámbar no pudo más que sonreír abrir los brazos para que la pequeña de un metro sesenta y tres corriera hasta su encuentro le abrazo.

— ¡Andrés pero que grata alegría! —le sonrió con dulzura—Muy bien querida pero mira cómo has crecido te has convertido en toda una señorita, me cuesta creer que ayer eras solo una cría de trece años cuando te vi, hoy eres ya casi toda una mujer.

—Gracias—se alegró Tiffany, y Andrés enfoco su mirada en la mayor—Disculpe ama Andrea perdone la intromisión pero ha recibido un invitación por parte del evento por parte de la iglesia Católica por motivos de la apertura, del primer orfanato de animales. Y uno…del señor Carter. Que conoces muy bien.

Y el semblante de le cambio a uno mucho más frívolo.

—Encargarte de escoltar a Fany al pent-house y de paso a la fiesta, disculpa mi inasistencia. Posiblemente puede que llegue un poco más tarde de lo previsto. —ordeno con una frialdad sorprendente que impresiono a Fany, y Andrés asintió observando como Andrea se colocaba sus lentes caminaba en dirección a su coche.

— ¿A dónde…?—intento preguntar pero Andrés le negó con la cabeza le abrió la puerta, ella se encogió de hombros simplemente entro a su coche muy confundida. No queriendo preguntar más.

 **Carretera En Dirección A Las Afueras De San Francisco.**

—No era necesario que ustedes dos se tomaran la molestia de venir a buscarme hasta el aeropuerto. No necesito que me estén cuidando de las espaldas yo podía encontrarme con ustedes en el muelle por mi propia cuenta—menciono Andrea de manera muy cortante.

Sin embargo Micheal Carter no lo consideraba así al contrario el necesitaba asegurarse que su colega no se pondría en evidencia después de todo del incidente de hace ya 5 años atrás ya no le tenía esa misma confianza de antes de colocar en sus manos cualquier misión de alto riesgo que requería un alto nivel de confidencialidad, por lo que se tomaba la molestia de estar de atrás de ella como una sombra.

—Oye pero… ¿Por qué te quejas de todo mujer? —se fastidio Youma dejando a un lado su ipad, para enfocar su mirada en la de ella.

— ¿Por qué me quejo? No es más que evidente no tengo ni un solo minuto de privacidad. Siempre quieren estar involucrándose en las decisiones que tomo con respecto, a como manejo mi vida. Espero que no se les ocurra intentar intervenir el tiempo que se encuentre Tiffany aquí porque así juro que me pondré como una fiera. —continuo Andrea y apunto a los dos caballeros.

—Ught. No tienes que ser tan complicada—se molestó Youma—Complicada es lo de menos idiota….

—Eso te lo buscaste por ser una incompetente—argumento Carter con la vista perdida en el horizonte. —Admítelo, esto es por tu culpa. Si hubieras sido más cuidadosa hace años atrás con ese estúpido romance que tenías con Andreatos, si hubieras sido más imparcial no estaría vigilándote como si fueras mi hija hasta a veces puedes pasar por hermana de mi hija Calisto. Debería de dejarte en la casa fortaleza donde la tengo aislada de todo este mundo de la mafia. Ahora te la aguantas.

No dijo nada en defensa con respecto a las cortantes palabras, de su jefe que estaban cargadas de odio y verdad. Surgieron un efecto enrome en lo más profundo de su alma que el utilizara su pasado amoroso con Ilias como una excusa para recordarle que ya no gozaba de los privilegios y de su temible error, al mezclar el trabajo con sus emociones.

Fue muy ingenua no supo ver las cosas no supo distinguir las cosas con claridad. Muchos recuerdos llegaban a su mente como ráfagas pero no podía negar que fue muy feliz a lado de Ilias. Cuando sintió la necesidad de hablar con respecto a ese asunto, la limosina fue sacudida con una violencia, lo que alerto a los huéspedes que se sintieron aturdidos por las fuertes vibraciones.

Cuando creyeron que la calma regreso que se podían acomodar mejor en sus asientos para salir de su aturdimiento se vieron obligados a cubrirse los oídos y agacharse en el suelo para evitar que los restos de vidrio de las ventanas, se les incrustaran en la piel. Acompañado de varios disparos. Solo provoco que Micheal maldijera.

—Hijo de puta, lo sabía no estaban siguiendo.

— ¿Quiénes? —le pregunto el castaño—No es más que obvio imbécil, a veces puedes pasar de retrasado mental. Los de CIA estoy completamente seguro que los muy ingratos nos tenían este juego reservado, atacaron ante de lo previsto pero es demasiado tarde porque ya la bomba ya se tuvo que haber auto denotado. Se llevaran una placentera sorpresa.

— ¡No se queden hablando ahí, muévanse busquen las armas! —y Andrea gateo y levanto un sillón sacando de un baúl secreto en el coche.

Saco una calibre 22. Salió por la ventana de la puerta derecha pero teniendo sumo cuidado de no tener que cortarse, con los vidrios rotos que aún estaban pegados al metal que le sostenía. Y empezó a disparar.

—Si quieren jugar con fuego, con gusto. Porque esto también es juego de dos—hablo con arrogancia Andrea empezó a disparar e incluso con su pie empujo una palanca. De la parte trasera de este surgieron metralletas.

— ¿Piensan quedarse ahí? Tomen un arma empiecen a disparar, esos malnacidos no nos van vencer. —les grito provocando que Youma reaccionara inmediatamente.

—No me des ordenes mujer que ya lo sé, Gideon acelera. —y el conductor obedeció, acelero.

Sacará un arma muy parecida a la cual Andrea poseía en sus manos, comenzó a disparar cubriéndole la espalda a Carter que intento tomar un arma un poco más grande pero Andrea le dijo con furia.

—Quédate donde estas, por nada del mundo saques la cabeza. —le ordeno la joven— ¿Por qué demonios quiere que haga eso? No soy ningún debilucho puedo luchar a la par, así que hazte a un lado.

—He dicho que te quedes ahí. No es el momento que intervenga jefe prefiero que guarde fuerzas y nos deje al bueno para nada de Youma y a mi hacernos cargo—menciono de manera autoritaria sorprendiéndolo—Que tienes que estar presentable para darle la visita, al padre Gabriel Salvatore o se te olvido tu venganza.

Micheal comprendió el mensaje que quería transmitirle Andrea de muy mala gana no le quedo remedio que aceptar, esconderse. Sentarse a esperar con paciencia su llegaba al puerto abandonado donde le esperaban con impaciencia para completar la primera fase del plan.

 **Coches De La CIA.**

—Maldita sea se están alejando cada vez más…—gruño Heero mientras le devolvía los disparos al coche, que se estaba haciendo más pequeño.

—Entonces te sugiero que te hagas a un lado Heero me dejes encargarme de esto, Sísifo ahora que se puede tú y chaparro deberían de aprovechar para sacar al parasito ese de Carter de la limosina para traerlo aquí. —insistió un hombre de un metro noventa y uno. De origen estadunidense.

De cuerpo esbelto e atlético su piel canela por el sol, de cabellera rubio claro y de ojos de un azul grisáceo estaba vestida completamente de negro. Lanzo una bomba lacrimógena logrando así que la limosina, se desviara de su curso.

—O puedes quedarte aquí ayudándonos…—se quejó Yania apuntándole a la parte trasera del coche.

—No será necesario Yania y Rally de esto me puedo encargar completamente, vamos Heero. No contamos con la ayuda de Aspros por ahora porque él está en el evento de esta noche resolviendo otro caso que le asignaron así que seremos tú y yo. ¿Listo Yuy? —y Sísifo activo un botón detrás del auricular derecho de este emergió un casco completamente negro. Y Heero le siguió los pasos.

—No es necesario que me lo digas. Nos vemos al final del túnel. —y Heero activo su casco ambos se tiraron del coche en dos motos, que estaban sostenidas por dos vigas.

Al montarse dentro de las mismas, las vigas fueron completamente separadas del vehículo que sea en un movimiento bastante constante e irregular debido a que tenían que desviarse de un lugar a otro en un desplazamiento de sisac.

Las dos motos arrancaron a toda velocidad se dirigieron a perseguir la limosina se escapó del campo visual, de la CIA.

—Micheal Carter hoy si se te acabo tu suerte—pensó Heero.

—Por fin nos veremos las caras Andrea Hwang después de cinco años, que has estado evadiendo a la justicia. Pagaras por la muerte de mi hermano bruja del demonio. —se susurró para sí Sísifo.

 **Cuidad Del Centro. One Rincon Hill South. Piso 60. Residencia De Los Hwang.**

— ¿Cómo fue el viaje? —le pregunto Andrés ya en el ascensor del edificio y revisaba su iPhone.

—Todo tranquilo no hubo ningún inconveniente. Absoluta calma por si mi hermana siente la necesidad de preguntar. —y la joven se inclinó de hombros con delicadeza. —Puedo preguntarte algo Andrés sé que sonara algo impertinente de mi parte, pero me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué esos dos hombres recogieron a mi hermana? ¿Son sus amigos? E incluso uno de ellos se notaba bastante molesto.

Andrés palideció por unos segundos hasta el punto que casi lanza su teléfono al suelo, por las constantes preguntas que eran abordabas por la joven de cabellera negra que no dejaba de posar su mirada en él. Como esperando a que el emitirá alguna respuesta con respecto a la repentina aparición de los socios de su jefa no dejaba de maldecirle dentro de sus interiores por tirar ese peso en sus hombros. Se mordió el labio inferior, simplemente pudo responder con seriedad tratando de ser lo más claro posible.

—Son socios de tu hermana por un negocio que ella está iniciando. —prosiguió lo más rápido posible que ni la joven, logro entenderle.

— ¿Negocio? —repitió inocentemente la voz de Tiffany era chillona pero a la vez tierna.

Como la de una niña de 5 años de edad que le pedía dulces, a un adulto.

—Si un negocio.

— ¿De qué? —y no recibió respuesta. —Oh si no me quieres decir lo comprendo, creo que es mejor que pregunte después a mi hermana cuando venga de su reunión con los socios tal vez si cumplió uno de los deseos que tanto le pedía a dios cada navidad, por fin va aceptar la petición que le hice hace unas semanas atrás.

No cabía duda que ambas eran diferentes entre sí, con una forma de ver la vida de manera peculiar. Con intereses distintos con respecto al cuidado social.

Tiffany poseía una gran belleza muy angelical que no se podía negar tenia las mismas facciones que su madre Elizabeth Hwang, cuando ella era mucho más joven y vivaz. Heredo su encanto. Se podía decir que la hija menor era la que más se parecía a la madre. Todo lo contrario de Andrea que era más parecida a su padre.

Con su un metro y sesenta tres de estatura. Su piel era blanca e lechosa. Su rostro de una forma ovalada, sus facciones eran parecidas lo único que se diferencia de las dos era la nariz achatada y recta. Poseía finalizando con unos labios corazón. Su cabellera era negra con una galluza poblaba y con una trenza a un lado. Cuando quiso decirle algo más sintió su Iphone vibrar de manera incesante lo encendió, para encontrarse con la sorpresa que recibió un mensaje que lo dejo completamente blanco como un papel.

—No puede ser…—fue lo único que se le escapó de los labios.

— ¿Qué sucede Andrés? ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hermana? —le pregunto con preocupación al ver como el hombre, no dejaba de titubear.

—El evento al que se supone que íbamos a asistir fue cancelado por motivos muy fuertes, acaban de detonar una bomba matando a más 40 personas dentro del edificio que estaban arreglando para las festividades de esta noche, hay también muchos heridos entre ellos niños e animales. Y hay desaparecidos entre ellos uno de tus maestros de escuela el arzobispo Gabriel Salvatore…no puede ser. Según me cuenta un colega que ahí para los eventos el departamento del FIB y la agencia de la misma CIA tienen oficiales auxiliando. —agrego genuinamente horrorizado por la noticia, aquello provoco que Tiffany retrocediera completamente aturdida y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

—Como los terroristas no tienen corazón se atreven a lastimar niños y animalitos de la calle indefensos. ¿Qué es lo que ganan matando a personas inocentes? Eso lo que están haciendo es un atentado en contra de la vida. Eso va en contra de las leyes de dios. Yo sé que la policía muy pronto encontrara al señor Gabriel porque él es un hombre fuerte el me enseño la fortaleza humana.—lloro cubriéndose la boca totalmente horrorizada.

—Qué más quisiera yo el querer llevarte a ese lugar para ver como ayudaríamos en algo, pero no podemos ir esa área esta restringida necesitaríamos un pase especial del mismo gobierno para pasar por favor no vayas a donde tu padre que fue un general durante la Guerra Fría a pedirle un permiso. Será mejor que estemos pendientes de los noticieros de paso avisarle a tu hermana el cambio tan brusco de planes. —intento tranquilizarle pero ella estaba consternada por el horrible suceso que estaba sacudiendo al país en estos momentos.

—De todas formas el señor Gabriel debe regresar con bien no comprendo ¿Por qué quieren hacerle daño?, voy a rezar mucho para que regrese con bien con su familia. De paso que esas madres no se les rompa el corazón por perder a sus hijos a tan temprana edad de su infancia. —continuo Tiffany, llorando desconsoladamente.

Andrés no dijo nada simplemente se dedicó a observar con tristeza, el dolor que estaba sintiendo Tiffany al escuchar la tragedia con relación al orfanato para animales desvalidos que resulto, un blanco más del grupo extremista Carter que no tuvo piedad con relación con los niños eso abatió su frágil corazón. No pudo hacer más que brindarle consuelo.

 **Túnel De San Francisco.**

Mientras que el corazón de Tiffany sufría por el barbárico acontecimiento en contra del orfanato animal y por los niños que estaban sufriendo se sentía maltrecha debido a su educación religiosa, a muchos kilómetros el de Sísifo estaba latiendo en un ritmo muy descontrolado al tener un enfrentamiento con la asesina hermano en un intento de hacerla caer del coche pero sin éxito alguno.

Sísifo logro saltar de su moto en dirección a los interiores de la limosina solo recibir una patada de Andrea que el logro esquivar con facilidad propinándole un golpe en la cara tumbándola totalmente al suelo del coche, donde estaba Carter oculto que intento ayudarle, entonces Sagittaruis sacó un arma de su cinturón le dijo lo que provoco que el lacayo maldijera también sacara un blaster que tenía escondido en el pantalón. Y en esos momentos Youma aprovecho para golpearle la cabeza pero el castaño fue más inteligente le dio un codazo en el estómago aventándolo fuera de la limosina, rodo por toda el asfalto. Golpeándose la cabeza causándose una herida.

Dejándole así a Heero las cosas muchas sencillas.

—Así que este es el famoso Youma Mefistófeles. —y sacó su pistola le apunto a la cabeza.

—Ught. —comenzó Youma. —Ni se te ocurra disparar porque si lo haces te ira muy mal mocoso metete eso en tu sucia cabeza jamás lograran darle el golpe, a nuestra organización.

—Claro un hombre que con un golpe en la cabeza, estando muy mal herido no representa una amenaza. —y le disparo en el brazo izquierdo provocando que Youma grito de dolor.

— ¡Heero no le dispares más! Lo necesitamos vivo. —se escuchó la voz de Yania que se bajó del coche. Y no le quedo de otra que bajar el arma.

Cinco agentes corrieron hasta su encuentro en el coche de atrás, rodearon el área evitando que el hombre hiciera un intento de escape y otros bloquearon a tres vehículos más que venían detrás de la limosina principal donde se escondía Micheal Carter. Uno de los oficiales levanto al castaño del suelo le coloco las esposas se lo llevaron. Ya iba el primero faltaban 9 por atrapar.

De pronto Heero sintió que su casco resonaba como si estuviera recibiendo una transmisión de pronto, le mostro un holograma de una hermosa muchacha muy joven de cabello rubio claro recogido en un cola alta, muy atractiva con dos puntos en al frente que indicaba que era de alguna región de yamir cerca entre la China e India y de unos profundos ojos azules. Se hallaba en el lugar del siniestro acompañada de otro escuadrón que no formaba parte de que comandaba Sagittaruis. No este era liderado por Aspros su compañero.

—Aquí Yuzuriha—hablo el holograma— ¿Cómo va la planeación del protocolo de seguridad?

—Un desastre total Heero hace una media hora una bomba fue auto detonado destruyendo el edificio por completo casi dejándolo en escombros, hay muchas personas heridas entre ellas más de 40 niños que se encuentran en un estado muy crítico. Y hay desaparecidos. —prosiguió Yuzuriha, lo que provoco que el castaño alzara sus cejas.

— ¿El Arzobispo Gabriel Salvatore? —pregunto Yania uniéndose a la conversación

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo por parte del mencionado con respecto a su paradero, lo que comenzó a gestar en entre los dos agentes que esperaban que ella dijera aunque sea una misiva. Todo estaba bajo control. Pero no fue hasta que Aspros se acercó hasta su encuentro fue el que les dio la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

—Al parecer que la escoria de Carter lo secuestro, el tipo es muy astuto.

—Maldición lo que nos faltaban, por favor alguien puede avisarle a Sísifo.

—No creo que sea buena idea Yania te sugiero que vayas atiendas este problema que acaba de surgir, si se puede mantente contacto con tu novio David que está en auxiliando a un equipo de bombas del FIB y de paso le avisan a Dohko que intervenga las llamadas de la fundación Carter creo que tengo una idea de donde pudieron llevar al señor Gabriel.

—Según los datos que me facilito, mi asistente ayer se dirigen a un puerto abandonado, que hace mucho tiempo están fuera de servicio. —declaro Aspros caminando en dirección a una gran computadora que tenía en la parte trasera de su coche y a dos de sus lacayos trabajando.

—Nos tienen jodidos por todos lados bien de seguro tenia alguien infiltrado, Heero vete con Sísifo pues el señor Harukei me informo que ustedes dos tienen la misión de rescatar al Arzobispo Gabriel Salvatore traerlo al punto J-K08989 donde nos espera el señor Sage un grupo de oficiales del FIB. Para llevarlo a una casa de seguridad. No vamos a permitir que otro error como el pasado suceda. Como el accidente de avión del vuelo American Airliens de hace 8 años. —no dijo nada simplemente le dio la espalda. —Heero antes que te vayas por favor se la razón de Sísifo no le dejes hacer una locura no sabes como esta, hay que salvarlo de sí mismo.

—De acuerdo—concluyo y se montó a su moto tomo marcha.

 **Entrada Del Puerto.**

—Suéltame maldito que no voy a permitir que le hagas daño mi jefe. Me entendiste prefiero que me mates antes que te acerques al muelle. —argumento Andrea siendo aprisionada por Sísifo en una pared, de la superficie de una grúa.

Micheal se las había ingeniado para poder escapar de las garras de Sagittaruis gracias a la distracción que conjuro Andrea para poder ganar algo de tiempo, así permitirle a su amo por huir en dirección a lo más profundo del muelle donde lo esperaban sus lacayos con el catedrático religioso.

—No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le jamaqueo Sísifo lleno de cólera. —Es que acaso… ¿No tienes sangre en las venas? O poco te importa el sufrimiento de las demás personas si es así no me extrañaría, que no tuvieras ni una pizca de bondad en tu ser pero créeme que voy a disfrutar haciéndote la existencia miserable hasta que mueras de seguro nadie te va a extrañar.

— ¿Por qué no me matas aquí mismo? Así le haces un favor al mundo, para que sepas querido si hay personas que me echaran de menos. —escupió ella.

Y le propino una patada tirándolo a un lado logrando así zafarse de el de una vez por todas aprovechando que se estaba tratando de recuperar, del fuerte golpe que le dio en una de sus piernas se levantó la falda donde yacía escondida una coqueta liga de novia pero la diferencia que esa era de cuero, saco un sais de tamaño medio. Con una mano firme le apunto dispuestas a cortarle la yugular.

—Si te mueves tanto solo un pasó, te cortare la garganta hasta dejarte desangrado sin que ninguno de tus guardaespaldas pueda ayudarte. —sin embargo esa amenaza no surgió efecto en Sísifo.

—Que coincidencia que los dos jugamos el mismo juego. —saco un Dan Dao de sus ropas, lo que fastidio a Andrea que se lanzó al ataque.

Ambos se enfrascaron en combate sin tregua en que sin darse cuenta e median muchos intereses personales de ambos que se sumergían sin limitarse para nada, buscando que uno de los dos cayera se rindiera.

—No voy a fallar esta misión me la encomendaron te juro maldita bruja que la voy a cumplir aunque sea lo último que haga y tenga que mutilar mi cuerpo, de paso vengare a mi hermano Ilias. Te voy a destruir Andrea Hwang a ti y a los que te rodean e incluso te daré donde te mas te duele cuando menos te lo esperes. —finalizo, la joven coreana no comprendió sus palabras.

Siguió esquivando los golpes de Sísifo con precisión buscando la primera oportunidad que el bajase la guardia para herirle en el punto débil de él, de pronto esas palabras comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza con fuerza pero aun así no les hallaba relación con ella. Quizás le tomaría un poco más de tiempo en comprenderlas pero algo dentro suyo le decía que tendría que mantener los ojos bien abierto.

Tristemente no contaba que en sus planes de intentar ganar tiempo para que su jefe que se alejara lo más rápido posible, fue frustrado con la llegada de Heero que fue hasta su encuentro. Lo que horrorizo a la chica que detuvo la pelea porque ella sabía que estaba en totalmente desventaja en comparación de Sísifo que estaba más armado que ella eso no era honorable no le quedó más remedio que finalizar el combate ir detrás del otro y Sísifo que maldijo muy por lo bajo en griego también fue detrás de ella. Con los ojos rojos de venganza.

A una gran batalla que se estaba avecinando.

…

 **Residencia De Los Hwang.**

—Dios te pido que protejas a esos niños que han resultado heridos, como los animalitos—continuaba Tiffany rezando en el pequeño e improvisado altar, que ella misma confecciono. Luciendo el mismo suéter rosa manga larga con un gran lazo negro transparente, una falda negra acampanada. Y unas botas zapatillas.

Ella tenía los ojos cubierto en cristales que con amenazaba en salirle por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos al saber que una de las personas a las cuales ella más admiraba, le tenía a su persona mucho cariño estaba en peligro por unos terroristas que no respetaban la vida humana solo le restaba esperar de que él se encontrara bien y que las autoridades hicieran algo por su bienestar.

Cuando ella sintió la necesidad de virar en dirección a la gran ventana de su habitación en busca de algo que le diera un poco de calma, a su ser. No pudo más que admirar el cielo que se estaba tiñendo de un color ya anaranjado como un lienzo provocando que la joven sintiera que eso le estaba apuntando a una señal de que algo muy pronto en su vida se iba alterar.

 **Ahora si espero que les haya gustado, reviews por favor.**

 **-One Rincon Hill South es un edificio completamente residencial es una de las torres más altas de San Francisco del mundo cuenta con 60 pisos. (Donde Sísifo y Andrea tienen sus residencias aunque en pisos diferentes).**

 **-Salvatore es un Arzobispo real de la iglesia Católica de Los Estados Unidos, en el estado de San Francisco pero tome su nombre, prestado para crear mi personaje.**

 **-** **Baker Beach s una playa pública en la península de San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos . La playa se encuentra en la costa del océano Pacífico, al noroeste de la ciudad. Es más o menos una media milla (800 m) de largo, que comienza justo al sur de Golden Gate Point (donde el puente Golden Gate conecta con la península), extendiéndose hacia el sur hacia el Seacliff península, el palacio de la legión de honor y los Baños Sutro.**

 **-Dan Dao es un sable chino utilizado en la era bronce.**


	3. Caída De La Paz

**Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están todos? Yo me encuentro en estos momentos en recuperación… (Heero: La autora tuvo un accidente el domingo, por la tarde en las escaleras en una estación de gasolina en esos lugares, que venden comida rápida y se golpeó fuertemente a espalda. El lunes estuvo hospitalizada por cuatro horas ahora está en reposo en su casa). Doy gracias a dios, que no fue nada grave a parte ya termine la universidad lo que me resta del postgrado eso lo inicio en Junio. No estaba trabajando, sino que problema me perdería de muchas cosas importantes.**

 **Estoy muy agradecida por las personas, que me dejaron reviews muchas gracias se los agradezco de verdad. (Heero: No estábamos esmerando, mucho en recrear locaciones, eventos importantes, sucesos que realmente ocurrieron en el mundo del espionaje.) Ahora les había dicho que la iglesia, ha tomado parte con respecto a que la iglesia Católica, regreso a las reglas de antes estuve estudiando también sobre la iglesia católica.**

 **-Aquí las niñas están comprometidas desde edades por lo menos los quince años, así la iglesia evita tanta promiscuidad, abortos, embarazos adolescentes.**

 **Era lo que quería agregar. Y las reglas las subiré después de este capítulo, el cómo la sociedad se rige por la iglesia. Las demás historias ya pronto, tendrán sus actualizaciones con estas nuevas energías renovadas que tengo, ya es hora que Milo regrese a seguir haciendo sus escorpio nadas ;).**

 **Ahora a contestar los tan queridos reviews:**

 **DaanaF: Hola amiga hoy dejo este capítulo, para ver si te levanto el ánimo. Sé que tu país está pasando por una situación difícil en Ecuador al menos dándote este capítulo se te aligere un poco la carga no estés tan sensible. Si tenías sospechas de Andrea. ¿No es así? Si ella pertenece a la elite del inframundo, más intensos que Hades. Si veremos la evolución de Sísifo en esta historia, no el otro era Heero. Si Carter tiene sus riñas con Sísifo, por el pasado de Ilias.**

 **Marde State: Gracias me alegro que dejaras, tu escrito. Gracias si como te había dicho anteriormente me estoy esforzando, si yo también he visto muchos cambios positivos en mi redacción hasta me siento de mas ánimos para escribir las demás historias. Si esta historia, si iba tener locaciones reales. Bueno a Sísifo ganas tiene pero se contiene porque él tiene mejores planes, unos de los cuales más adelante conocernos. Si Youma el loco, hasta a mí me cae tan mal pobre Tenma que papá le toco. Te dije que Aspros saldría es uno de los que mejor me cae a parte adoro, su personalidad. Y de nada si Sísifo y Tiffany se conocen al fin.**

 **Misae: Muchas gracias Misae por dejar tu review estoy muy contenta llego justo unos días antes de la actualización. Si en eso estamos de acuerdo, que son pocas de las historias donde podemos admirar a Sísifo de protagonista de mi parte si lo verás de mi parte pues es mi personaje favorito de Lost Canvas, bueno a Aspros, Regulus y Deuteros si a Shion lo verás más adelante. Si a medida que leas te encontraras muchas sorpresas ;). Aquí está la continuación.**

 **Capitulo No2**

 **Caída De La Paz**

 **Baker Beach. Plataforma Del Puerto Abandonado.**

—Vaya, mira como es la vida —menciono Micheal colocándose al frente de un hombre de unos 59 años de edad de estatura media, casi calvo, de ojo marrón y tenía una mirada muy intensa.

Vestía las acostumbradas vestimentas que usaban los arzobispos de la iglesia católica.

—No sé si yo pueda decir lo mismo de usted señor Carter o debo decir, hermano —prosiguió Gabriel, y aquello sorprendió a todos los que rodeaban a Carter pues desconocían sobre el pasado de su señor jefe.

—Ya te he dicho que tu hermano no existe el falleció el día que la iglesia católica decidió darle la espalda. Que simplemente pidió que nunca a esa insensible religión que no abandonase a los suyos, fuera su Mesía en su camino. Al no escuchar sus plegarias en intentos desesperados por salvar a la mujer que alguna vez amo, que hoy descansa a cinco metros bajo tierra después de quince años así que señor será mejor que se olvide de esa persona. Murió el mismo día como su esposa con cáncer de mamá.

Finalizo con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios que se posaba orgullosamente un par de hoyuelos tan risueños, lo que repugno a Gabriel Salvatore que seguía tratando de librarse de sus cadenas. Nunca llego a pensar en ese segundo de su vida. En el cual él le tocara admirar ese semblante, sin pena alguna o mucho peor no se le admiraba arrepentimiento alguno como diciendo que dios no tenía cabida en su vida o le valía un pepino lo que hiciese con su alma. Unas simples palabras escaparon de sus labios.

—Me da mucha pena pensar, en lo que te has convertido. —respondió con tristeza.

—Ahórrate esa pena que no la necesito, así mucho tiempo deje de sentir compasión. —argumento mientras tronaban los dedos, uno de sus lacayos encapuchados se acercó con una caja negra.

—Pandora —hablo Carter una mujer de vestimenta negra muy sensual y gótica se acercó—Dígame mi señor Carter en que puedo servirle.

—Quiero que abras esa caja. —apunto otra caja un poco más pequeña que la anterior.

La mujer no pudo más que dedicarle una seductora sonrisa, y emprendió su camino hasta su encuentro abrió la caja de cristal encontrando en sus interiores un pequeño, auto detonador muy delgado y lo tomo. Cuando los ojos del arzobispo se posaron en el objeto, que estaba siendo sacado del cofre. Palideció él no podía estar hablando en serio, sus gestos solo lograron conseguir que el castaño le diera unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro derecho.

—Hay Gabriel, no sé qué haría sin ti. Siempre me haces reír con tus expresiones tan vivaces, pero mira para que veas que no soy tan mal anfitrión te diré un pequeño secreto. —insistió, se acercó al—Por la única persona que yo sentiría aunque algo de eso que le llamas compasión, es por tu ahijada la misma que pertenece a la familia Hwang. La conoces muy bien, no es exactamente Andrea por si preguntas.

—No te atreverías…—se molestó Gabriel—. Solo te advierto una cosa hermana, no me importa que tomes mi vida total yo ya estaba preparado para este día. Pero a esa niña no la vas a tocar, no tiene por qué involucrarse en este mundo de peligroso. Sabes cómo me lamento a estas alturas de la vida que mi pequeña eye smile, tenga una hermana como usted señorita Andrea que no ha hecho más que engañarla dándole una imagen que no es en realidad su verdadero ser.

Intento forcejear con sus manos atadas de cadenas con púas. Al hacerlo, su piel se vio expuesta a las filosas puntas de esos pequeños objetos de metal, que se le incrustaban en su ya bronceada piel haciendo horribles perforaciones. Lo que le sacaba gritos ahogados de dolor al ser torturado de esta manera tan inhumana. Por sus verdugos. Y Minos que camino hasta su encuentro aprovecho la distracción del anciano para sacar un puñal de sus pantalones.

Se lo clavo de la manera más cobarde. Perforando así algún órgano vital, que se hallaba cerca del frío metal que seguía adentrándose en su cuerpo. Aquella escena fue demasiado para Andrea que en esos momentos llegaba al observarla simplemente cerro los ojos con fuerza, como no deseando querer grabar en su memoria el como aquel hombre que alguna vez Fany llamo tío era acuchillado varias veces por uno de los lacayos en su lugar, se dedicó a contemplar el cómo Pandora accionaba el detonador.

Un fuerte zumbido muy sordo se escuchó, estremeciendo todo a su paso e incluso a Heero y Sísifo que llegaban en esos momentos que no pudieron ser más que espectadores ante el horrible escenario catastrófico se formaron en el mar. Habían explotado dos buques petroleros.

—Nuestra declaración de Guerra hacía la CIA, al mismo gobierno en sí. —se burló Pandora.

—Micheal yo considero que lo mejor es que me dejes a mi hacerme cargo, junto con mi asistente Aiacos del arzobispo pues ya en el estado que lo dejo Minos es muy probable que no vaya a sobrevivir unas cuantas horas si no recibe atención médica. —declaro preocupada Andrea.

—No será necesario Andrea tenemos visitas los demás en sus posiciones, un placer ver al hermanito menor del Héroe que falleció hace cinco años atrás. O no Sísifo Andreatos.

—Sísifo…—balbuceo Gabriel al ser levantado de manera tan ruda del suelo.

—No sé si deba decir lo mismo de ti Carter. Señor Gabriel resistamos nosotros lo vamos a sacar de este lugar. —y Sísifo le apunto con el sable.

—Eso está por verse Sagittaruis Sísifo, no sabes cuánto esperado este día para que revivamos esa batalla que dejamos inconclusa hace tres años. —y saco una espada de igual tamaño que la de Sísifo.

 **Centro De La Cuidad San Francisco. Orfanato De Animales.**

—Señor Kallas—y Aspros dejo de enfocar su mirada en el pequeño artefacto que le tendieron con relación a la bomba.

— ¿Qué quieres Yato? —pregunto con rudeza total al ser interrumpido—Encontraron esto en una caja de donación de parte de la empresa MCM Corporación encargada de almacenamiento, donde se suponía que se guardaba la comida para los animales del orfanato. Lo más extraño que se estuvo revisando el registro de aduana, no se ha hallado ningún código marcado que dijera que se había solicitado para la inauguración. Los agentes del FIB tienen la ligera sospecha que tenía algún infiltrado que les traía información hasta el punto de burlar la seguridad.

—Lo que nos faltaba tenemos a un jodido traicionero entre nosotros. —agrego con sarcasmo.

—Tenemos el radio, donde se halla situada el dispositivo de la bomba—continuo Yato, y Aspros lo ignoro.

—Bien, bueno mocoso puedes retirarte que hay mucho trabajo por hacer aquí necesito concentrarme en verificar que tipo de bomba, eso requiere de mucha paciencia no deseo que nadie me interrumpa con preguntas que no dan con relación al caso. Así algo más antes que se me olvide, necesito que le informen a Dohko y a Teneo que los espero al final de la calle creo que tenemos otro problema mucho más grande que atender ahora Yato mueve ese culo y a trabajar. —gruño caminando.

—Si señor Kallas—grito el joven de 19 años haciendo una pose militar.

Se retiró por fin dejándolo completamente solo, para el adentrarse a un radio cerca del lugar del siniestro. Evitando todo contacto con los gases tóxicos que emana el humo que salía de las llamaradas impregnando el aire y contaminándolo causando en algunas personas que no puedan respirar por el humo que inhalaron, que aún seguía ardiendo con esa intensidad les estaba costando mucho a las autoridades en calmar.

Cuando menos lo pensó. Fue tomado de desprevenido, al explotar el local en una y segunda potente, explosión que sacudió toda la calle. Su fuerte vibración causó que muchos de algunos de los bomberos, que en esos instantes realizaran las labores de rescate, búsqueda y prevención para disminuir el incendio que no aflojara en lo absoluto.

Solo consiguió en tirar al suelo a muchas personas entre ellas Aspros, que no pudo mantenerse en pie a pesar y fue despedido hasta golpear su espalda enfrente de una de las unidades de la patrulla de la policía de San Francisco en el proceso, golpeándose la cabeza, de que se estaba resistiendo a las secuelas que dejo aquella explosión con la intensidad de la bomba que fue detonada hace ya dos horas.

—Maldición eso dolió—se quejó mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

—Owuh, duele —y Yuzuriha en ese instante intento levantarse, pero una tercera explosión—. Señor Aspros, se encuentra bien.

—Que no me ves en suelo tendido mocosa, es obvio que estoy mal me acabo de golpear la cabeza. Ese bastardo de Carter nos dejó un premio bastante grande con respecto al orfanato de los animales vagabundos esos, mierda, después de esto el caso se nos hará más extenso. —y se incorporó—Avísale al equipo que cubran las calles que por nada de este maldito mundo, permitan que se acerquen al incendio no queremos a esos idiotas de los noticieros distorsionando la información. O el peor de los casos alarmando a toda la población.

Yuzuriha asintió pero cuando estuvo a punto de irse hasta el encuentro del resto del equipo, no hizo más que abrir sus ojos perplejos al intentar seguir una extraña encapuchada que se notaba que desde hace un rato, le estaba siguiendo el paso a su jefe. Le apunto con una pistola y la joven solo pudo enunciar.

—Señor Aspros cuidado—grito, y Aspros se dio vuelta para llevarse la maravillosa sorpresa que casi la bala le rozaba el rostro, pero solo consiguió hacerle un rasguño menor.

Afortunadamente eso no sucedió pero si logro empeorar el humor, que ya de por si no estaba del todo muy bien, logrando que el susodicho se enfurecía. Sacará de la correa de su pantalón una pistola de tamaño medio empezara a devolverle los disparos con la misma intensidad que los enviaban.

—Maldito encapuchado sabe que atacar a tu enemigo, por la espalda es lo más cobarde que uno puede hacer. —grito siguió disparando, pero el encapuchado se detuvo empezó correr doblando un callejón y Aspros corrió detrás a su encuentro.

—Espere, que sucederá con la operación Mythos—declaro.

—Pues lo obvio mocosa, ustedes tienen la responsabilidad de que la operación se lleve a cabo mientras no esté quiero que seas tú la comande como te he enseñado tarada. Sin embargo, ya hay un escuadrón en las afueras de la ciudad haciéndose cargo, de la operación de rescate del arzobispo Gabriel Salvatore José a no ser que esos malnacidos delincuentes nos quieran tender, una trampa y exijan algo más a cambio de la libertad de su santidad.

Sin decir más nada se retiró corriendo en busca de una moto, para seguir al misterioso encapuchado. Tenía la ligera sospecha que de alguna forma lo llevaría, en donde podría estar el arzobispo capturado como rehén de la fundación Carter.

—Espere. Hay se me olvida que siempre hace las cosas, a su manera no deja que las demás personas del equipo le tendamos una mano. —gruño con cierta molestia Yuzuriha que no le quedó más remedio que, seguir las ordenes que le dieron.

 **One Rincon Hill South. Piso 60.** **Residencia De Los Hwang.**

—Ten creo que esto te caerá bien—hablo Andrés tendiéndole a Tiffany una taza de té.

—Muchas gracias. La verdad me siento muy cansada creo que me va a costar un poco adaptarme al horario de San Francisco, puesto en estos momentos me estoy levantando allá en Suiza, mientras que acá ya anocheció tal vez por eso siento mucho sueño.

La joven ya yacía en su gran cama de dosel con su ropa de dormir puesta se dedicó a tomar, su tasa te para poder descansar. Andrés también tenía su pijama de color rojo. En sus manos tenía la carta donde estaba seguro de que su contenido había muchas cosas, que comprometían a su jefa era mejor que viviera en la inocencia. En su desconocimiento total.

El de ella era más acorde a su carácter pudoroso. La pieza de seda consistía en un camisón largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad, de las rodillas de un color azul eléctrico de mangas cortas cosidas con encaje en forma de rachas que dejaban mostrar la piel lechosa de los hombros. En el centro un trabajo a mano muy delicada. Su cabello suelto.

—Andrés dime ¿Qué me estás ocultando? —declaro con seriedad—Si es algo grave tienes el deber de contármelo, si no quieres decirme algo puedo preguntarle directamente a mi hermana cuando venga sea la hora que sea. Siento que me está ocultando algo, no me gustan que me vean el rostro de ingenua.

—No para nada, cuando tú quieras preguntarle ella estará dormida. Ella abrió un bar en el centro de la cuidad con relación a la corriente del Jazz no quise decírtelo porque es que te desagrada que se encuentre sola por la calle a muy altas horas de la madrugada pero su nuevo negocio le exige que este ahí casi toda la mitad de la noche si no me crees. Te puedo enseñar mañana documentos de la sociedad. Los dos hombres que viste son sus socios.

Las palabras de Andrés consiguieron relajaría un poco al saber, que su hermana se encontraba tranquila que estaba bien custodiada por dos hombres que se encargarían de velar por su seguridad. Ingenua, eso pensó porque la realidad era otra con relación a lo que ella en existencia, es otra historia que desconocía totalmente distinta. Pero Andrés lo prefería así. Solo le dedico una sonrisa falsa a la joven.

 **Puente Golden Gate.**

—Buen trabajo—les dijo Harukei al observar el cómo traían esposado a Youma. —Solo nos faltan ocho para, destruir por completo esta fundación terrorista.

—Si me permite señor Hamal, no podemos confiarnos estoy segura de que Carter hará algo para recuperar a su socio después de todo él nos puede ser de mucha utilidad para rastrear al resto del grupo a ver si no quieren perder a un accionista. O quizás en el peor de los casos mandarlo a matar, para así no se atreva abrir la boca. —declaro Yania haciendo un saludo militar.

—Jum. —menciono Hakurei—Aun así quiero que mantengan a Youma de Mefistófeles en una cárcel máxima seguridad que este vigilada las 24 horas, no permitan que nada que sea ligeramente sospechoso entre y atente en contra de su vida.

— ¿Qué sucede Rally?—y el anciano compartió la misma preocupación cuando de pronto, los dos pudieron admirar un lienzo rojo que adornaba a lo lejos en el océano.

— ¡¿Qué demonios…?! —exclamo el hombre de cabellera blanca sin poder creer los que sus ojos admiraban, no solo sino muchos agentes que tenían el puente cerrado de pronto. Un reproductor se levantó diciendo.

— ¡Accionen las bombas los atacaremos de frente! —grito Rally. Y apuntaron.

 **Plataforma Puerto Abandonado.**

—Cuidad de San Francisco California, las autoridades competentes del gobierno y la iglesia misma, hoy nos levantamos en contra del presidente Barack Obama, y del catedrático Juan Pablo XXI, el alcalde Edwin Lee. Hoy en nombre de mi señor Micheal Carter le declaramos formalmente a la CIA y al FBI la guerra. Y no pensamos detenernos ante nada con el propósito de derrocar a la iglesia católica, a su estúpido ideal que nos ha inculcado a toda la sociedad a mitades del siglo XX, lo más importante que usen a la como al mismo pueblo estadunidense como pretexto para encubrir sus crímenes. Aquí tenemos de testigo como nuestro rehén al arzobispo Gabriel Salvatore José—hablo Pandora al frente de un robot que fungía como intercomunicador. En la plataforma principal del puerto—Si las autoridades religiosas desean evitar muertes innecesarias, les aconsejamos que sigan nuestras negociaciones sin alteración porque ya hoy han visto nuestra fuerza en dos ocasiones, no querrán que sigamos utilizándola para acorralarlos.

Siguió con su discurso que no solo se estaba se podía apreciar en el estado de california, sino en toda la costa oeste. Incluso comenzó a difundirse en los noticieros de todo el país, y ese mensaje de amenaza llego a oídos a la casa blanca. Alarmando totalmente a la población.

 **One Rincon Hill South. Residencia De Los Hwang.**

—No pueden estar hablando en serio, ¿O sí? —se maldijo totalmente impresionado observando el mensaje desde la recamara de Tiffany, en su televisión. Se volteó para sesionarse que la joven, ya descansaba profundamente en su cama.

—Andrea consideró que te estás yendo muy lejos sin detenerte un minuto a meditar bien las cosas, hay no siento que todo esto terminara en una terrible catástrofe. Lo peor de todo que se me rompería el corazón ver el rostro de Tiffany cubierto en lágrimas al enterarse que a su tío querido lo pueden asesinar. Vaya que ese Carter te tiene en sus manos. —se mordió el labio.

 **Residencia José. Sala De Estar.**

— Esto es tan terrible. —y una señora de edad mediana bajo la cabeza al ver la gran pantalla de su sala de estar.

—No estarán hablando en serio o si, abuela Elena—murmuro una adolescente de 14 años—Tenemos que hacer algo no podemos permitir que a mi abuelo Gabriel le ocurra algo a manos de esos resentidos de la vida, yo pienso que debemos llamar al señor Sísifo el de seguro sabrá que hacer después de todo nos prometió que nos mantendría informadas de cualquier cosa. Estoy segura de que el tío Micheal está involucrado en ese discurso ¿Hasta cuándo tío? ¿Piensas hacernos sufrir?

—Bianca, por favor, conserva la calma. —le suplico la señora.

— ¿Qué conserve la calma? —exclamo mientras la jovencita de cabello castaño miel se acercaba a donde estaba la señora, con un rosario en su mano. Se agachó al nivel de ella—. No me pidas que me calme, que no lo voy a hacer, ni mucho menos con lo que se está viviendo y esa gente no va a parar, hasta imponer su ideología en todo los Estados Unidos. Perdóname si soy eufórica.

Esta vez Elena prefirió mantenerse en silencio, darle un poco la razón a su nieta la situación estaba demasiado tensa como para iniciar una discusión verbal, sin sentido en su lugar mantuvo la compostura lo que entristeció a la pequeña. Que se hallaba totalmente intranquila.

 **Puerto Abandonado.**

El escenario de la batalla entre la fundación terrorista Carter y la CIA, por fin se efectuaba de una manera muy violenta.

Ese era el caso de Sísifo y Micheal hasta el punto que ambos comenzaron a rodar, por el piso de cemento.

Pero una batalla que estaba muy reñida era entre Sísifo y Micheal, no se sabía en qué momento los dos iban a caer o al menos ceder en este caso, puesto que ambos ya presentaban heridas que se reflejaban mayormente en sus brazos, pecho y en menor medida el rostro. El más lastimado en este caso era Sísifo, sin embargo poseía una fortaleza y resistencia que muy pocos desarrollarían a lo largo de su vida. Y Carter se detuvo por unos instantes para respirar en los cuales aprovecho para intentar cortarle la mano pero fue sorprendido por Andrea que le pateo la espada lejos de él se lanzó al ataque, dejando que su jefe la oportunidad de poder respirar aunque sea un poco antes de dar su siguiente ataque. No podía confiarse aquel hombre que contaba con un parecido físico increíble con su antiguo rival.

Sísifo la intercedió la agarró del brazo comenzó a estrujar con fuerza hasta el punto de romperle el mismo y arrojo, en dirección a unos enormes barriles. Golpeándose así la cabeza pero aun así el brazo izquierdo. Aprovechando esa distracción Carter saco una pistola comenzó a disparar, pero Sagittaruis esquivaba las balas, lo tecleo en un intento de quitarle el arma el hombre fue muy astuto tiro una bomba lacrimógena, disipando el aire.

Esta vez Andrea no tuvo tiempo en que pensar. Heero apareció, se colocó delante le impidió el paso a la joven que gruño se paró en una maniobra de kárate, se levantó del suelo. No le importaba en lo absoluto, ser relativamente más baja que Heero. Que le apuntaba con una pistola.

—Hazte a un lado — agrego Andrea, pero Heero la dedico una insensible— Hum... ¿Entonces eres tú? De verdad... Me lo esperaba más... Creo que estoy decepcionado. Tú no pasas de una mujer común, insignificante.

—Que coincidencia, que estamos iguales. Imbécil. —agrego la mujer, le propino un puñete.

Uno en el cual el japonés pudo esquivar con facilidad el tomo por el cuello, empezó a estrujar con fuerza obligando a Andrea a intentar respirar y buscar la forma de que el mismo intentara soltarle. Trataba de hallar el punto débil de Yuy.

—Maldición se me escapo. —se quejó Sísifo entonces observo a dos secuaces intentando llevarse al arzobispo a un gran submarino que de pronto apareció, se impresionó al ver que Carter salto del tejado disparando.

Forzando al castaño a encender un escudo que tenía sincronizado en un brazalete en la mano, se protegió de las balas que se incrustaron dentro del aparato.

—Eres muy habilidoso Sagittaruis, eso significa que con los años has perfeccionado tus habilidades—se burló Micheal—. No podría decir lo mismo de ti, mira que con los años te has endurecido totalmente Carter sé que aun te duele esa cicatriz que mi hermano te dejo en la espalda por eso te cuesta mucho moverte a la misma velocidad que yo.

—Puede ser—admitió el hombre aterrizando. —Después de todo no somos muy diferentes los dos, ambos estamos aquí por las mismas razones.

—Eso es lo que piensas—e intentó resistir el piso del hombre que lo derrumbo totalmente apuntándole una pistola, en la cabeza.

Y Sísifo le escupió en la cara con soberbia, lo que enfureció al terrorista que le golpeo la cara con la vaina de la pistola consiguiéndole hacer un raspón menor. Eso nada más provoco el fastidio de Micheal al darse cuenta de la capacidad de ante ponerse de dolor de su oponente. Estaba por decirle que le permitía unas últimas palabras, para despedirse de este mundo se escuchó una explosión mayor que se escuchó con relación a los buques petroleros.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—y Sagittaruis no pudo hacer menos que dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensabas que eras el único que podía lanzar bombas…—finalizo con el tiro al hombre al otro lado, corrió por el tejado y se lanzó al vacío sorprendió a Micheal. Que corrió detrás de él.

Para la sorpresa del mismo el submarino donde se suponía estaba toda la tripulación esperando, la señal que buscaban atacar. Fue auto detonado por la CIA. Por órdenes del señor Hakurei que en esos instantes, debía estará admirando aquel arcaico y catastrófico escenario que se apreciaban de frente a su campo visual.

—Maldición lo tenían todo planeado desde un principio— maldijo—Se mostraron débiles, para luego darnos este golpe tan bajo. Son más astutos de lo que pensaba.

El aterrizaje fue muy forzoso rodando cuesta colina abajo quedando su traje todo cubierto, de polvorín y arena del cálido paisaje marino se sujetó el hombro derecho de seguro lo tenía dislocado. Hizo un intento de moverse pero no pudo porque sentía que algo en su instinto le decía, no se moviera que se volteara sobre su hombro. Efectivamente, detrás de él se hallaba Sísifo apuntándole, con un arma y no estaba solo su compañero Heero también lo acompañaba con agentes que poseían armas para defenderse. Se alivió saber que Andrea pudo escapar de sus manos.

—No tienes a donde esconderte así, si aprecias tu vida entréganos al señor Gabriel Salvatore José. —agregó Sísifo caminando a su encuentro.

Sus palabras solo consiguieron, que el maduro sacara una genuina carcajada.

— ¿Yo entregarme? —exclamo divertido—Creo que tiene un concepto muy equivocado Sagittaruis, son ustedes los que nos tienen que devolver a Youma si no quiere que ese Arzobispo. Y una cosa. ¿Porque tanto escándalo? Ni que fuera la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos.

—Tu sentido del humor es tan ácido, que hace que sienta la necesidad de meterte en un circo. —sonrío irónico.

Fue lo último que enuncio, y de pronto se pudo escuchar el sonido de un helicóptero, llegar en donde lo esperaban los principales dirigentes. Que se tomaron la molestia de aventar una escalera. La atrapo se dejó subir por esta, consiguiendo escapar con el arzobispo adentro del aparato y Sísifo intento alcanzarles pero sin obtener resultados, una vez más lograron escapar.

—Sigan ese helicóptero—hablo Sísifo a través de un comunicador.

—Sísifo…—se escuchó la voz de Yania al otro lado de la línea—Olvida esa orden, al menos hicimos un daño de gran magnitud a su armamento ahora lo importante es que Aspros nos acaba de informar que atrapo a una pirata informático, que hemos se había rastreando por meses, tiene cierta relación con la fundación Carter te conviene venir. Y el señor Hakurei quiere que nos presentemos en cinco minutos en la entrada del puente Golden Gate.

Se mordió el labio inferior, el plan había resultado un desastre saliendo ellos totalmente ilesos a pesar de las bajas que presentaron con respecto a la destrucción del submarino. A Sísifo no le quedó más remedio que decirle a su equipo que fuera retirada de muy mala gana, en dirección al puente de Golden Gate donde le esperaban.

 **Tres Días Después…**

 **Base De La CIA.**

—Buenos días—saludo Yania al policía que se encontraba a cargo de la entrada, de la cárcel de máxima seguridad.

—Buen día señorita Lombargo—saludo cortésmente el policía dedicándole una reverencia.

—El prisionero de la celda tres hoy lo van a entrevistar, me acabo de enterar que quiere hablar con el pretexto de que tiene información muy valiosa que nos puede servir. Lo que realmente me ha impresionado mucho ya que normalmente esta clase de delincuentes no les gusta cooperar, y tienden a decirte una parte de la verdad mientras que la otra la enmascaran para proteger a sus compañeros dentro de la organización sin importarles que ellos salgan totalmente perjudicados ante la ley. Por eso necesitare toda la ayuda posible de ustedes para evitar cualquier intento de fuga de su parte. —hablo Yania mientras caminaba junto con el policía de celda—Además, ese Youma ha tenido mucha suerte de que los miembros de la misma institución, no hayan tomado la decisión de efectuar torturas para que de una vez suelte todo lo que sabe eso debemos agradecerlo en parte al señor Sage que expuso su punto de vista en una conferencia hace cuatro años atrás sobre ese tema. Pero bueno…creo que ya basta de recordar cosas sin valor muéstrame el cubículo donde está el degenerado.

—Se encuentra en la sala número dos, en el pasillo izquierdo. Sin embargo, me siento en la obligación de decirle señorita Lombargo que, por favor, me permita escoltarle ya que no sería nada agradable para usted quedarse a solas con ese tipo — apunto al cubículo donde se hallaba Youma esperando, impacientemente—. Un compañero mío comento durante la guardia, tiene casos pendientes como depredador sexual. Una mujer joven como su persona se yace en peligro.

—Me las apaño mejor sola, limítese hacer su trabajo con su permiso.

El oficial de turno no dijo nada simplemente le dedico un gesto algo impertinente, se hizo a un lado permitiéndose así Yania pasar no sin dedicarle un último vistazo como indicándole que se dedicara a sus propios asuntos que no interfirió en los de ella en un intento desesperado de entablar conversación con ella. Su forma tan evidente de coqueteo primitivo, hacía ella siguió su camino en dirección al cubículo donde un desesperado y fastidiado Youma esperaba su tan anunciada reunión con uno de los dirigentes de la agencia de inteligencia.

Había sido uno de los terroristas más buscados por todo el mundo, le costaba creer que era el mismo tipo que ya yacía sentado en la silla del cubículo con las manos apoyadas en el respaldar y jugando de una manera infantil con su sombrero tanto estilo del siglo pasado. Solo logro articular.

—Usted es. ¿Youma de Mefistófeles? —pregunto Yania.

Youma dejo de jugar con su sombrero para dedicarle, una mirada picara característica a la joven.

—Oh, por Jesús, María y José. Si me hubieran dicho que la agente que me iba a entrevistar era una mujer me hubiese arreglado un poco más para la ocasión. Vaya no te han dicho lo atractivo y sensual que eres preciosa, porque con esas caderas me va a costar poder articular una frase coherente. — aclaro Youma, Yania arqueó una ceja. . —Respondiendo a tu pregunta querida, si yo soy Youma de Mefistófeles si te cuesta creerlo puedo enseñarte mi documéntela. Pero que maleducado soy, por favor, bomboncito toma asiento hay muchas cosas, que los dos tienen que platicar por empezar que no alcanzara el tiempo.

—Señor Mefistófeles le agradecería que se guarde sus comentarios coquetos, para usted y limítese a responder el interrogatorio que le voy a hacer así que le pediré que coopere. —le corto Yania ya tomando su lugar.

—Yo solo decía, eres bastante agresiva. Uno no puede decirle un halago a una dama tan bella, como usted, pero es cierto mejor me reservo mis comentarios para mí—y Youma alzó ambas manos en señal de derrota.

—Esto se va a hacer, una larga jornada de trabajo la que me toca—admitió para sí misma.

 **Centro De La Cuidad. MCM Corporación.**

—Buenos días—saludo Tiffany cortésmente a la recepcionista.

—Buenos días señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —le pregunto la pelirroja enfocando su mirada con la de ella—Si estoy aquí porque la señora Elena José me cito para una reunión, que se llevara a cabo con los altos dirigentes de la CIA por lo que me gustaría saber si usted me puede orientar a donde debo ir.

—Comprendo claro con gusto. Por favor, acompañe señorita Hwang—y la mujer se levantó de su escritorio en la recepción le indico a la muchacha que la siguiera, hasta los interiores del edificio.

—Muchas gracias—le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Se acomodó un poco su vestido rosa con bordado blanco hueso en todo la prenda, sintiendo la necesidad de arreglarse lo más presentable posible para poder recibir a los agentes. Se acomodó su bolso de lado rojo pegándolo un poco más a su cuerpo, al finalizar su atuendo unos mocasines de un color dorado con cordones. Se alisó un poco su cabello como tratando de no pensar en la angustia que sentía, al no tener noticia sobre el paradero de su tío en estos tres días que han pasado.

Camino por un largo pasillo lleno de oficinas, salas de reuniones y salones de video conferencias.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le interesaba a Tiffany si no el hecho, que en la sala más grande se discutiría la situación del caso del arzobispo Gabriel Salvatore José. El cómo las negociaciones estaban marchando sin ninguna alteración, que pueda afectar la vida del mismo eso era lo que tenía el corazón de la pequeña Tiffany que no dejaba pensar con angustia en su estado de salud.

Esperaba que al menos, algunos de ellos pudieran darle un indicio sobre él. Y ella aprovechó para poder entablar una conversación, con la joven esperando al menos que le diera algún indicio de algo que le sirviera para poder conocer del estado de la familia José.

—Disculpe señorita. ¿Usted tiene alguna idea de quienes son los agentes que vendrán a la reunión? —pregunto con cierta esperanza.

—Lo siento, pero esa información que usted me está pidiendo, es confidencial. No puedo revelare nada por órdenes de mis superiores así que, por favor, limítese hacer sus preguntas cuando ellos estén ahí por cierto ya llegamos que pase un buen día señorita Hwang con su permiso. —se retiró dejándola sola.

—Que grosera—dijo ella algo molesta por su actitud, pero le restó importancia con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta de la sala donde se sintió aliviada al encontrarse a Bianca y a la señora Elena discutiendo por era de costumbre.

La chica no pudo hacer más que dedicarles una tierna sonrisa, con voz suave dijo.

—Señora Elena y Bianca, es un alivio saber que ustedes están bien. Que no les ha sucedido absolutamente nada. —les respondió Tiffany, que corrió hasta su encuentro pero la pequeña Bianca adelantó lanzándose en sus brazos y murmuro muy alegre.

— ¡Tiffany! ¡Viniste qué bien! —menciono alegre una niña no menos del metro sesenta y cinco, de cabellera castaño claro y de ojos color ámbar. De cuerpo delgado vestía muy acorde a su edad unos vaqueros blancos, una chaqueta de lana turquesa con rosa por dentro un suéter de tiras rosa. Su cabello lo adornaba completamente suelto como el de Fany.

—Cómo no iba a venir Bianca, si mi tío Gabriel me considera parte de su familia. Yo me siento así porque ustedes me han brindado todo el amor y cariño que me hizo falta alguna vez en la vida—se burló ella abrazando más fuerte.

—Pues yo le estaba comentando a mi abuela, que a lo mejor la víbora de tu hermana. No quiso que vinieras a vernos ni mucho que participaras en esta reunión que nos une a todos los que somos muy cercanos al abuelo Gabriel ojalá que esta pesadilla se acabe pronto. — declaro ya cambiando su semblante, a lo que la coreana le respondió—No pienses negativo verás que todo saldrá bien, solo hay que tener fe en dios. En la fortaleza del tío Gabriel, yo sé que el dónde quiera que se encuentre está rezándole a dios para que alivie nuestra preocupación por él, por otro lado, Bianca, por favor, tenle respeto a mi hermana ella no es una mala persona te puedo garantizar que es muy buena y amistosa cuando la llegas a conocer más a fondo.

—Lo lamento, pero es que tú hermana Andrea, me ha dado razones para desconfiar de ella—se quejó Bianca, intranquila—. En primer lugar. ¿Por qué no te acompaño hasta acá? Como dice que la religión católica, no es más que un grupo de paganos que le arrebataron a su hermana me extraña que tú siendo vocero de esta religión no esté aquí.

—Basta Bianca, no tienes por qué expresarte de esa manera de la señora Hwang. —le regaño la señora Elena, ya parándose de su asiento dirigiéndose en dirección a donde estaban las dos.

La niña se encogió de hombros ante los regaños, de su abuela se hizo a un lado permitiéndole a la anciana acercarse a la muchacha.

— ¿Cómo has estado Fany? —le pregunto con cariño y Tiffany sonrío con dulzura—Yo estoy bien gracias a dios, me alegro de que nos podamos reencontrar otra vez. ¿Cómo ha estado su corazón? ¿Se ha tomado sus medicamentos? Recuerde que la última vez, que le vi el doctor le dijo que no podía tener emociones fuertes ni mucho, menos descuidar sus medicamentos.

—No te preocupes Fany mi abuela está muy al pendiente de sus medicinas, como mi abuelo Gabriel con su diabetes. —le aseguro con firmeza, eso tranquilizo el corazón de Tiffany.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, ya me estaba preocupando de que tuvieras una recaída y tengas que aguardar cama. —le sonrío la muchacha, pero de pronto, sintieron que la puerta se abría dejando mostrar a dos hombres altos entrar, que vestían el uniforme de la agencia.

—Señor Sísifo, que bueno que vino. —se alegró Bianca—. Bianca, pero mira cómo has crecido, te has vuelto toda una señorita lo que me sorprende es que está más alta de la altura promedio de las adolescentes. De catorce años. ¿Cómo está la señora Elena? Y por cierto. ¿Ya están todos reunidos?

—Mocosa. ¿Cómo has estado? —contesto Aspros—Yo muy bien tío Aspros, por cierto. ¿Cómo está Mathew?

—Él vendrá en unos días. —menciono de manera hostil, preocupando a Bianca.

—Oh, lo siento, se me olvido. —se avergonzó la muchacha.

—Oye no se grosero, menos con el asunto de tu hijo Aspros sé cuánto te duele pero es hora de trabajar. —le susurro por lo bajo, a lo que Aspros se mordió el labio. —Señora Elena me alegro de que ya se sienta mejor más ahora en esta terrible situación, sé que a pesar de todo se mantiene fuerte yo la admiro, pero las noticias que venimos a traerles no son nada alentadoras. Y también me gustaría otro asunto que quedó inconcluso hace tres meses con respecto a la protegida que me hablaron.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Sísifo—le mencionó Elena—Lo que me tengas que decir puedes decirlo, de todas formas yo ya estaba preparado para este día como a Bianca para estas circunstancias de la vida. Mi hermano Gabriel nos estaba indujo para el día que el ya no este, aunque la que si le doliera mucho más su muerte es a Tiffany; A parte ella es tu protegida que se te asigno por órdenes del padre de ella y de Gabriel. Cuídala mucho, es un amor de persona.

Sísifo desvió la mirada en una pequeña jovencita de figura muy delicada, que no dejaba de mirarle con curiosidad. Un poco de timidez al sentirse intimidada por su estatura o tal vez por la mirada penetrante que le estaba dedicando Aspros. Al preguntarse. ¿Quién era ella? Sin embargo, él no le prestó atención a las demandas de atención de su amigo sino a la muchacha. Eran pocas veces, las que se detenía a observar con detenimiento admirar la belleza femenina, pero este no era el caso pensó irónicamente él. La chica era hermosa a pesar de ser asiática, no estaba familiarizado con los estandartes de los asiáticos, aun así no pudo más que decirle en un suspiro. Incluso sus ojos lo cautivaron tenía una mirada alegre e inocente.

—Eres muy hermosa—comenzó, causo que Aspros arqueara una ceja y Tiffany se ruborizara.

—Muchas gracias señor. —se sonrojó horriblemente Tiffany. Tampoco podía quitarles la vista de encima a los dos agentes, eran muy atractivos y varoniles. Pero el que más le llamo la atención provocando que se ruborizara de la pena, era el que tenía el cabello castaño muy claro. No fue su apostura, fuerza e incertidumbre sino sus profundos y sensuales ojos azules Prusia. Que la conquistaron sin darse cuenta.

—Bueno ciento interrumpir, un maravilloso encuentro pero tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender ahora muévanse que no tenemos todo el día. En dos horas tenemos una reunión con el general mayor del Ejército de los Estados Unidos. Que no está muy contento de que diga con todo lo que está sucediendo. —le trono los dedos a Sísifo, incomodando un poco a Tiffany que se hizo a un lado nervioso. Y Elena notó su gesto sonrío diciendo.

—Perdone mi impertinencia señora Kallas, pero no les he presentado a la jovencita que nos acompaña…—se disculpó avergonzada—Les presento a la adoración de mi hermano. Su protegida. Stephanie Hwang Park, pero de cariño le decimos Tiffany.

—Mucho gusto—saludo la niña, los dos le devolvieron la reverencia procuraron en sentarse.

—Ahora sí, querían decirnos algo. ¿No es así? —declaro Bianca esperando una respuesta de ellos dos.

—Si Momo, las negociaciones van fatales esos tipos exigen demasiado.

— ¿Qué quieren decir? —se preocupó Tiffany—Desafortunadamente los que ellos exigen no es nada justo y a nuestra alcance, su exigencia principal es que derroquen al papá Juan Pablo XXI de su cargo que escriba una carta al vaticano diciendo que cierren las iglesias que tengan que ver con la religión católica, que el vaticano sea quemado, y a los papás empalados vivos insistiendo que estos eran los métodos de torturan que ellos utilizaban antes. Y por último que el gobierno le quite al presidente Barack Obama su puesto como el presidente de los Estados Unidos. Lo peor del caso, siendo el líder de todo el mundo. O sino el arzobispo lo pagara con su vida. Por más que le ofrezcamos otras opciones ellos no ceden, hay incertidumbre de saber si son capaces de crear otra catástrofe.

Un silencio muy profundo reino el lugar, nadie se atrevía a emitir palabra alguna ni mucho menos con la declaración que Sísifo comento con relación a la delicada situación que estaba viviendo el arzobispo y como las negociaciones estaban fracasando.

Elena cerro los ojos con fuerza sujetándose su pecho, como sintiendo que el aire le hacía falta ante la cantidad información que su mente intentaba asimilar no sabía que las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo muy sombrío. Era mucho lo que la señora, podía soportar en sus hombros. Por su parte Bianca, se negó impresionada por lo que escuchaba. ¿Eso quería decir? ¿Qué tenían menos esperanzas de rescatar a su abuelo Gabriel? Se negaba a creer todo lo que le decían sus dos hermanos mayores en cambio Tiffany se cubrió la boca horrorizada y su mirada se enfocó con la de Sísifo como deseando buscar una explicación a todas las atrocidades que los terroristas estaban cometiendo.

— ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? ¿Verdad? —le pregunto Fany a Sísifo, esperanzada—. Quizás a algo, que yo pueda hacer… puedo hablar con los terroristas hacerles entrar en razón. Se los pido de verdad la tía Elena tiene problemas cardiacos el doctor le dijo que no podía tener emociones fuertes.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? El día del rescate intentaras persuadirlos, pues déjame decirte que estás perdiendo tu tiempo mocosa esa gente no escucha razones—agrego con sarcasmo.

—Aspros basta ella solo quiere ayudar, encontrar una solución para los problemas que estamos teniendo con la fundación Carter. Pero tengo que darle la razón a mi compañero, usted no podría hacer mucho ni siquiera intentar entablar relaciones diplomáticas porque no van a funcionar. —respondió Sísifo acomodando el expediente.

—Aun así yo creo en las negociaciones que se están realizando, sé que de alguna forma señor Andreatos podrán salir adelante pero aquí nos tienen a su disposición para cualquier cosa que necesiten. —menciono ella, y los dos hombres se le quedaron mirando con detenimiento.

—Eres demasiado ingenua Fany—susurro Sísifo, y Aspros no dijo nada.

—Más que eso…—sin embargo, Aspros, no pudo terminar su frase cuando se escuchó un chillido muy intenso, como el del motor de un avión en llamas que se dirigía en dirección al centro financiero.

 **Centro Satelital, De San Francisco.**

—Aquí tiene el reporte señor Librus—y le tendieron unos documentos impresos de los satélites.

Dohko se dedicó a contemplar la información que los satélites habían estado recopilando, durante estos tres días en busca de algún indicio que mostrara. Algún movimiento por parte de Micheal, pero no se captó absolutamente nada. Era curioso pensar. ¿Cómo Carter desaparecía así repentinamente sin dejar huella? ¿Dónde se ocultaban sus lacayos? ¿Quién les proporcionaban tanto armamento de alta tecnología? Tenía la ligera sospecha, de tres países que le administraban, pero prefirió reservarse esa opinión para sí mismo no caer en un momento innecesario de mala racha. Se dedicó admirar las últimas imágenes encontrando una que llamo poderosamente la atención.

Esta mostraba una imagen algo desconcertante, pero supo identificar enseguida. Un avión de pasajeros comercial, si sus cálculos eran correctos era un Boeing 767-222 utilizado frecuentemente para vuelos largos o domésticos dentro del mismo país. Si no se equivocada su operador era United Airlines aunque había una anomalía en la foto, una que al parecer la persona que imprimió este no se fijó. La secuencia mostraba un bulto oscuro que no daba indicios de nada, paso la siguiente foto quedó estupefacto. ¡Era otro avión! Este pertenecía a la aerolínea japonesa Japan Airliens. Un McDonnell Douglas DC-10-40.

Los dos aviones estaban en el mismo espacio aéreo sobrevolando el distrito financiero. Su primer pensamiento, fue avisarle a Hasgard que formaba parte del equipo del FBI, que se encontraba trabajando en conjunto con el equipo de Sagittaruis y Ares de la CIA. Corrió hasta la sala principal donde se hallaban los grandes radares de tierra, aire y cielo. Y los satélites espaciales. Abrió la puerta muy bruscamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que estaban dentro, entre ellos a Hasgard que se le acerco acompañado de Salo, Teneo y la hermana de Heero. Todos se voltearon a verlo, se dedicaron a observar con detenimiento el semblante de chino que corrió hasta el radar donde Heero yacía sentado, pegado a su computador y con dos agentes más rastreando la base de Carter. Pero el japonés se quedó mirando fijamente el como Dohko tomaba un teléfono llama a la torre de control del aeropuerto de San Francisco y al aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles. En menor medida a Aeropuerto Internacional O 'Hare de Chicago para hablar con el controlador.

Sus palabras fueron, que indicaron una alerta roja.

—Tenemos unos problemas dos aviones van a colisionar en San Francisco. —fue la respuesta de Dohko a los controladores de los aeropuertos mencionados.

— ¿Aviones? —y Heero dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para observar la pantalla donde mostraban el avión de Japan Airliens estrellarse en el Golden Gate Park. Causando una gran explosión.

—El otro se dirige directamente, a la Union Sqaure. —menciono horrorizado Teneo, y Lica no pudo hacer más que morderse los labios.

—No puede ser, de seguro Carter tiene algo que ver en esto—rugió Hasgard que comenzó a teclear informando, de la situación al FBI.

—Estoy hablando con la secretaria del jefe del Ejército de los Estados Unidos—hablo una aturdida Lica que no dejaba, de morderse el labio inferior por los pensamientos que se estaban gestando en su mente.

Y su hermano se acercó a ella esperando su reporte. La niña volteó su mirada en dirección a Hasgard, que asintió dándole las fuerzas para poder al menos articular una palabra coherente. Sin embargo, se le estaba dificultando bastante emitir aunque sea algo, pero de pronto sintió en su cabeza la mano de Heero, revolviéndose el cabello dándole la seguridad que necesitaba, como él siempre le enseño desde pequeña. Ella empezó a relatar la conversación que sostuvo con la secretaria.

—Ya mandaron a siete aviones militares para lanzarles bombas a los submarinos, de la fundación Carter al oeste con el propósito de derribarlos. Ya hay varias unidades de los bomberos atendiendo a los heridos hermano. En ese mismo distrito están la familia José reunida y Aspros y Sísifo haciendo negociaciones temo que algo malo les haya podido suceder. El avión de United se dirigía al edificio de al lado de la corporación MCM. A 555 California Street. —finalizo ella tapándose la boca, al presenciar la horrible imagen que el radar mostro.

— ¡Señor Aldebarán y Heero el avión esta por estrellarse! —grito Salo apuntando el avión.

—No puede ser, Sísifo está ahí con Aspros—balbució Dohko.

—Maldición, ese Carter nos volvió a jugar sucio—maldijo Hasgard.

—Dios mío —dijo Lica no pudo hacer más que tirarse al suelo después de todo era solo una niña de 16 años, y Teneo y Salo la abrazaron le ayudaron a incorporarse. Estaba muy conmocionada.

—Teneo—llamo Heero, y Teneo se detuvo para escuchar al joven. —Dígame señor Heero.

—Llévate a mi hermana a un lugar seguro, si es posible a la base y que me espere ahí, junto con Yuzuriha que posiblemente debe estar acompañando a Yania, con el interrogatorio de Youma de Mefistófeles...—menciono Heero— Nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo demás acá trataré de comunicarme con Sísifo para ver si el avión de United no logro ser impactado con el 555 California Street. Algo me dice que ese no era su objetivo principal sino el MCM Corporación.

—Si—respondió Teneo se fue con Salo y Lica hacía la salida.

—No se atreverían a impactar un avión en las corporaciones de la familia del arzobispo, eso sería demasiado cobarde para alguien como Micheal. ¿No lo crees Heero? —agregó con Ironía Hasgard, preguntándose si Carter era capaz de llegar a ese punto de cobardía.

—Yo si lo creo capaz Hasgard, si tuvo las pelotas suficientes para volar el orfanato de animales matando a 35 niños y muchos animales. —dijo Heero, aquello dejo pensativo Hasgard que nada más pudo ser espectador junto con Dohko el como el, tecleaba en busca del paradero de sus mejores amigos.

No era propio de él, hacer algo como eso. Sin embargo, el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Uno de los encargados técnicos de ellos se acercó a Heero y Hasgard, solo logro balbucirles algo que saco de órbita a todos.

—El avión de United se estrelló en el edifico 555 de California Street. —susurro con una voz sombría.

—Genial las cosas, se nos han complicado más de lo que pensábamos. —y Hasgard, para esos momentos Heero dio con el paradero de sus amigos se levantó indicándole a los otros dos que era mejor irse inmediatamente al Union Square.

 **Union Square, 555 De California Street Lugar Del Siniestro. Distrito Financiero.**

Tal como lo menciono el técnico del centro satelital de San Francisco, el avión de United Airliens se estrelló en el edifico de oficinas 555 California Street. Causando que el mismo episodio del pasado, en donde en el estado de New York tuvo un evento similar pero en las torres del World Center Tower o como se les conocían más ambiguamente como las torres gemelas, estrello en llamas en el piso 43 donde se podía admirar un gran orificio. Que se encontraba a lado del MCM Corporación perteneciente a la familia José que también recibió severos daños considerables en las plantas del medio ya que ambos estaban casi al mismo nivel.

Afuera por las calles cerca de donde estaban situados los dos edificios, se podía admirar el pánico del público que no dejaban de correr en direcciones, muy diferentes en busca de un lugar seguro para cubrirse en un intento desesperado por escapar. Varios empleados del lugar que estaba ardiendo en llamas, lograron escapar a tiempo eran ayudados por las unidades de bomberos, la policía y personal de las instituciones del gobierno. Que en esos instantes fueron informados de lo ocurrido. También los que trabajan en la compañía MCM, eran evacuados entre ellos la dueña Elena y su nieta Bianca ambas entre los brazos de Aspros lograron salir, y Sísifo con Tiffany que estaba conmocionada no dejaba de temblar del miedo. Lograron escapar.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamo Aspros colocando con delicadeza a una asustada Bianca, y una Elena que le estaba costando respirar. —Me acaba de informar el chaparro, que no fue un solo avión sino dos que colisionaron en lugares distintos. El primero es de la aerolínea Japan Airliens se estrelló, a campo abierto en el Golden Gate Park, pero su destino original era la iglesia católica de Oakland. Es digno de elogio que los pilotos hayan logrado desviar el objetivo.

—Abuelita tengo mucho miedo—lloro Bianca que se abrazó de su abuela, que le devolvió el gesto había logrado tranquilizarse.

—Ught. Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien—respiraba con dificultad, aquello Tiffany lo noto le pidió a Sísifo que la ayudase a bajar.

—Tía Elena. ¿Te sientes bien? —al notar el semblante de la señora, la chica se horrorizó—Señor Sísifo, por favor, tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia, mi tía está sufriendo un paro cardíaco. Si no recibe atención médica quizás no sobreviva…

No pudo continuar porque se escuchó una segunda explosión, provocando que Sísifo agarre a Tiffany entre sus brazos para protegerla, de aquella horrible vista que estaba presenciando con sus propios ojos y de la cantidad de escombros, que caían uno de ese golpeo fuertemente la espalda de Sísifo. Asustando a Fany. Este no soltara ningún sonido de alardido dolor y sobre ponerse al dolor.

El edificio comenzaba a colapsar, llevándose consigo a todo centenal de personas que aún no lograban escapar del lugar. Al ver eso, Tiffany intento ir hasta su encuentro intenta ayudar a los bomberos y Sísifo simplemente la aferro más en contra de sí aprovecho que las piernas de la niña le estaban fallando y evitando así que ella fuera a su propia muerte, para tomarla en brazos comenzar así su partida en busca de su coche para llevarlas a ella y a las José al hospital más cercano. Detrás de ellos les seguía Aspros cargando a Elena que ya su rostro estaba adquiriendo, un color azul muy tenue y Bianca a su lado.

 **Base De La CIA.**

—No puede ser—alego Yania muy aturdida por las imágenes que estaba, presenciando desde la ventana—Pensé que usted me estaba mintiendo para encubrir, a sus compañeros. ¿Cómo es posible que utilicen a dos aviones? Uno de aquí y otro de Japón, de verdad no tiene corazón. Pobre de esas víctimas. Dígame señor Youma, ¿Qué estaban planeando con todo esto?

—Es simple, la caída de la paz aquí en los Estados Unidos.

— ¿Caída de la paz? —no comprendió la joven, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una agitada Yuzuriha— ¡Yania! Ven rápido, tienes que ver lo que está sucediendo en el Golden Gate Park, las autoridades están atendiendo el vuelo de Japan Airliens que se estrelló hace treinta minutos.

—Antes de que me vaya, que empiecen el proceso a este cabrón se lo llevan inmediatamente a juicio por tomar dos aviones civiles, ser cómplice y evasión de impuestos. —ordeno Yania, y Yuzuriha asintió.

— ¡Ew! ¡Pero todo eso fue idea de Andrea bomboncito! —se sorprendió Youma alzando sus dos manos, en señal de derrota.

— ¿La señorita Hwang? Hija del trillonario Leo Hwang—hablaron al unísono, entonces Yania se mordió el labio—Sísifo no estaba del todo errado, esa mujer en verdad está involucrada en el mundo del terrorismo religioso. Si es así esto es una catástrofe.

—Pakia, hazte cargo del preso que lo lleven a la celda de seguridad. Vigílenlo. —se retiraron corriendo, dejando a Pakia a cargo de Youma.

 **One Rincon Hill South. Piso 60.** **Residencia De Los Hwang.**

—Gracias Minos, todo salió tal como el plan—sonrío Andrea colocando de una manera muy erótica sus piernas alrededor del sillón. Luciendo un simple blusa que mostraba sus hombros morenos de un color azul eléctrico, unos pantalón corto muy de blanco como sus zapatos de tacón.

Tomo de la mesa un chocolate de la caja que hacía unos minutos Andrés le había tendido para, que ella disfrutara del espectáculo, que hacía unos minutos estaba observando desde su computador gracias a una antena satelital de la fundación Carter. Le permitía ver todo lo que ocurría en San Francisco sin, que ninguna agencia de contra espionaje le estuviese siguiendo los pasos; y Andrés llegó en esos momentos con una bandeja en sus manos, le entrego su copa de vino tinto para la joven. Y Minos estaba parado a su lado, observando con una sonrisa todos los problemas vestía un traje de mayordomo y la caída de la paz que la población gozaba por mucho tiempo hasta ahora.

—Por fin, empieza mi venganza hacía la iglesia Católica, el imbécil de Gabriel Salvatore y hacia todos Estados Unidos. —sonrió de manera seductora Andrea, que seguía admirando, el panorama de caos que se formaba en la cuidad.

Aquí algunas informaciones extras, que necesito recalcarles.

 **-Las primera el avión de United Airliens que se utilizó para la historia, fue real en la historia es el mismo, que se utilizó en el secuestro de los atentados del 11 de septiembre del 2001. Que se accidento en las torre del World Center Trance en la torre sur, el modelo es el Boeing 767-222. Es el vuelo 175 De United Airliens. Que salió del aeropuerto internacional de los Ángeles.**

 **-El segundo es del mismo año 2001, pero este se estuvo a punto de colisionar con un Boeing 747-446 D, casi le atraviesa la cola pero realizo maniobras evasivas para poder, desviarse del Boeing. Este accidente no se cobró vidas pero si hubiera sido, así le hubiese superado al de Tenerife 1977 donde dos Jumbos colisionaron matando a más 587 vidas. Quedando 61 con vida, del avión del Pan Am. El modelo del avión es un DC-10-40 de la desaparecida compañía McDonnell Douglas, que se fusiono con Boeing.**

 **-Ambos aviones tuvieron incidentes en el mismo año, 2001.**

 **-Union Square: Es una unión de la plaza que rodea las calles del Geary, Powell, Post y Stockton en la ciudad de San Francisco, en el estado de California. Esta cerca del distrito financiero.**

 **-Distrito Financiero: Es el distrito central de los negocios, donde se hallan los bancos principales.**

 **-555 California Street: Era conocido antiguamente Bank Of América Center, es un rascacielos de 52 pisos. Que se encuentra en el Estado de San Francisco, California. Completado en 1969, se usa en las oficinas comerciales.**

 **-MCM Corporación es una empresa ficticia dedicada a la monta carga, petrolera y ect.**


	4. Escenario Sangriento

**Hola, buenas noches a todos, disculpen que me aparezca después de dos meses. Pero es que escribir esta historia es demasiado demandante por lo que me quede sin ideas y aparte, poco a poco iré actualizando las demás novelas. La siguiente será el Llanto De La Diosa y así sucesivamente. (Heero: Al fin Milori nada como hacer sufrir a Milo, ya tengo planes para la siguiente táctica).**

 **La verdad quiero agradecer los que dejan comentarios que me han estado dejado, ustedes saben que son la razón por la cual sigo esta historia. Que tengo un fuerte presentimiento que será una de mis mejores incluso que Aguijón Del Escorpión. Que su trama es parecida. Bueno ahora a contestar esos jugosos reviews.**

 **Rolam: No tienes por qué disculparte todos deja review cuando pueden, pero aun así gracias por dejarlo. Y gracias por eso, en cuanto a tu deducción así es pero su especialidad lo sabrá un poco más adelante lo único que te puedo adelantar. Es que es algo extremista y religioso exacto es el trabajo de él. Es que es algo extremista y religioso exacto es el trabajo de él. Bueno Tiffany ella desafortunadamente está involucrada desde hace mucho tiempo por culpa de su hermana mayor. No es señuelo, simplemente conforma parte de la familia José. Así como le dijiste Sísifo jamás permitir que se involucre demasiado. Gracias esperó estar a la altura de tus expectativas.**

 **Marde State: Gracias amiga te lo agradezco, me estoy esmerando. Si el Aspros siempre ha tenido su carácter pero aun así me sigue cayendo chévere es más me falto colocarlo en los filtros y lo colocare el siguiente capítulo hablaremos un poco sobre de él. Si lo se, con Youma tengo planes especiales con ese loco. Y muchas gracias por tus alientos. No creo que FFT te odie, solo no era su día buenas noches.**

 **DaanaF: Hola Daana! No te preocupes me alegra que me dejarás tu comentario! Lo sé por lo ocurrido, espero que todo allá se esté levantando y vuelva a la normalidad. Jajajajajajajaja gracias bueno la verdad me he estado estudiando muchos sucesos, atentados parecidos para enfocarlos. Wow no sabía que te había perturbado entonces me preocupa que leas este capítulo. Bueno las torturas las busque en internet. Ah pensaste que Sasha estaría fuera no la verdad no, Tiffany es su representación y si así es pero es un poco más libre ya que Sísifo no carga la responsabilidad de ser caballero dorado. Aquí viene es un agente. Bueno Aspros habrá más de él no lo dudes. Si así es el gran Géminis.**

 **Capitulo No3**

 **Escenario Sangriento**

 **900 Hyde St, San Francisco, CA 94109. Francis Memorial Hospital. Sala De Emergencias.**

—Preparen camilla hay una paciente que está sufriendo un infarto. —hablo una enfermera, transfiriendo a la señora Elena en dirección a la sala de emergencias.

—Fany… suéltame que yo debo acompañar a mi abuela, tengo miedo ciento que se está muriendo. —lloro Bianca tratando de zafarse del agarre de Tiffany. —Déjame ella es mi única familia la que de verdad a parte del tío abuelo Gabriel, que me apoyo en estos años a raíz de la muerte de mi papá.

—Bianca… escúchame nada vas a resolver con ponerte nerviosa… lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar allá afuera. Junto con el señor Sísifo y Aspros que se tomaron la molestia de cuidarnos en medio de todo este escenario sangriento. —prosiguió Tiffany, tomándole el rostro con cierta rudeza. —Otra cosa, ellos no son tu única familia... esta tu madre Seraphine y tu padrastro Degel cometes pecado al negar, eso no se hace.

La niña lloro más fuerte por los regaños de Tiffany. Tenía razón, en lo que decía ella aun contaba con el apoyo de su madre Seraphine José de Laforet y su padrastro el señor Degel Laforet, con quien ya llevaba más de cuatro años de casada.

En los cuales Bianca no quiso tener ningún trato con su madre, porque según ella había irrespetuosa la memoria de su padre. Ante la sola mención del ser que le dio la vida, la niña se separó con brusquedad del agarre de su amiga se logró zafar, se colocó delante de ella con una mirada que rayaba en lo endemoniado sorprendiendo a Tiffany que se estremeció.

— ¡No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de esa señora aquí! —grito enfurecida Bianca—Una madre jamás actuaría como lo hizo ella, sabiendo que mi papá se murió no se hubiera casado al mes con el idiota ese… sin importarle lo que mi abuela le decía constantemente que no lo hiciera, porque estaría demostrando que jamás le importo mi padre. Los chismes se dispararon en la prensa, hablando horrible de sus acciones. Es que en verdad, no pensó en las cosas… se preocupó más por su felicidad que por mí que soy su hija. Actuó más como una mujer que madre.

—No hables así de tu madre Bianca, está bien no te voy a negar que se precipitó por eso se formó un problema que aun la gente de la alta sociedad sigue hablando. Pero no conocemos sus motivos, no es bueno juzgar en vez de criticarla deberías de hacer las paces con ella ahora más que nunca. Tu abuela siempre ha deseado eso, es lo que menos puedes hacer.

—Fany tú sabes que te quiero mucho, pero te voy a pedir que no te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. —hablo molesta, con los dientes ligeramente apretados.

—Me meto porque yo también estuve involucrada en ese asunto, fui a su boda. —agrego firme Fany—. Perdóname que te lo diga de esta forma, pero te estás comportando como una niña caprichosa que no quiere comprender a su madre, cuando ella sufre por tu rechazo. Reacciona deja ese odio, piensa en ella y en el señor Degel.

La discusión se escuchó en toda la sala de espera captando la atención de varias de las personas que pasaban por ahí, como espectadores que en vez de intervenir preferían mantener un bajo perfil. Ya que el asunto no les incumbía, según el código protocolar de sociedad las personas no deben meterse en conversaciones ajenas.

—Lo dices porque no tienes madre, ¿Verdad? —con ese comentario fue suficiente para lastimar, el corazón de Tiffany. Que si bien era cierto cuando ella nació, su madre falleció de un paro cardiaco dejando huérfanas a tanto Andrea como a ella.

Fany simplemente se mordió el labio inferior ante el hiriente comentario, de ella.

—Si puede ser cierto, que la defienda porque no tengo una madre. Por eso te pido que hagas las paces con la tuya no tenías por qué ser tan cortante… —ella pudo seguir, pero desafortunadamente, se escuchó una horrible explosión destruyendo toda la sala de emergencias. Con la fuerza del impacto Tiffany y Bianca, fueron lanzadas en contra de una pared alertando a Sísifo y Aspros que corrieron hasta su encuentro.

En el agujero que se formó en una de las paredes de la sala de emergencias del hospital, dejando mostrar una maquina parecida a una capsula con un taladro incorporado en la cabeza de la misma. Horrorizando a todo el mundo, que no hicieron nada más que retroceder muy asustados jamás se imaginaron ver a la última persona… al ver que la puerta se abría dejando mostrar su peor pesadilla.

Al impotente Micheal Carter, en persona.

Un hombre de unos 1,87 metros, de contextura gruesa, piel de un tono bronceado. Con un traje negro que acentuaba su figura esbelta, de cabello castaño medio oscuro corto. De ojo azul grisáceo, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. No venia solo Kagaho y Aiacos como sus guardaespaldas. Varios soldados rasos que vestían igual portaban armas.

—Buenas tardes, veo que no me esperaban aquí—pregunto Micheal.

— ¿Abuelo Micheal? —y Carter se volteó para encontrarse a su nieta sobrina Bianca, en el suelo tendida que no dejaba de abrazar a Tiffany.

—Jum, Bianca cuanto tiempo… mira cómo has crecido te has convertido en una hermosa mujer… como tu madre Seraphine la perdida.

 **Afueras Centro Satelital, De San Francisco.**

— ¿Dónde están Sísifo y Aspros? —pregunto Yania bajándose del coche, acompañada de dos guardias y de un esposado Youma que lo ayudaban a bajar. Con cierta rudeza ya que lo tenían controlado en todo momento.

— ¡Yania! —y Lica corrió hasta su encuentro, para abrazarla la niña estaba muy aterrorizada.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Pero Lica. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? En vez de estar en la escuela.

Cuando termino el abrazo, Lica se mordió el labio inferior con cierta vergüenza era cierto que todavía era menor de edad. Por lo tanto, estaba sujeta al protocolo que a su edad, debería de estar en un aula de clases. Y simplemente respondió.

—Cancelaron las clases por los sucesos, que ocurrieron hace tres días. Como medida de seguridad. Bueno me dio por acompañar a mi hermano a su trabajo. —la castaña y Yania encontró sentido en sus palabras. —. Si hablamos de Sísifo y Aspros, ellos estaban en el lugar del siniestro en la Unión Square en una entrevista con la familia José. Pero escuche que se fueron al hospital. La señora Elena se puso muy mal con toda la presión que está sufriendo.

—Sabes a, ¿Qué hospital fue? —declaro Yania pero ella no supo responder.

Teneo se adelantó diciéndole a Yania, lo que quería saber.

—Teneo agente del equipo del FBI del señor Hasgard Taurus reportándose. —declaro realizando un saludo militar a Yania.

—Salo igual reportándose.

—Dígame… ¿Qué hospital esta Sagittaruis y Ares? —les ordeno que le dieran un informe. —Si fueron, al hospital Francis Memorial Hospital en su teléfono esta la dirección.

—Gracias. Me imagino que Heero, Dohko y Hasgard ya se fueron si es así voy directo al hospital para auxiliar a Sísifo ahora la preocupación es que Carter no intente atentar en contra de la señora Elena que está enferma del corazón.

—Yo tu bomboncito me iría ya, no vaya ser que el idiota de Carter vaya detrás de su familia y de la florecida Mugunghwa. No vaya a hacer que se la lleve, después de todo él siempre ha estado interesado en ella.

Todos voltearon a mirar con detenimiento a Youma, que no dejaba de verles con una expresión de impertinencia. Causando que Yania le pidiera a Lica que, por favor, entrara al coche porque la acompañaría en dirección, al hospital para sesionarse que Sísifo y Aspros estuvieran ilesos.

Yania se aproximó hasta su encuentro. Para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa blanca, jalarlo hasta su regazo le dedico una mirada muy frívola que estremeció al hombre. Nunca espero que aquella muchacha con una cara tan bonita y sensual, pudiera poseer una mirada tan penetrante.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Quién es flor Mugunghwa? —dijo ella quedamente —Será mejor que me respondas o si no vas a sacar mi lado, poco femenino créeme nadie sobrevive a mi ira. Ni siquiera Sagittaruis y Ares, han podido controlar mi mal genio.

— ¡Uwah! ¡Tú si das miedo, eso que eres mujer! —menciono Youma ganándose una patada en sus partes privadas, por parte de Yania.

— ¡Habla imbécil! —y el hombre que se sujetaba su miembro asintió varias veces.

—Owuh, en estos momentos Carter debe estar haciendo una invasión al hospital donde se encuentra su hermana en un estado delicado planea asesinarla a ella, y a su nieta sobrina. Bianca, no solo a ellas, sino a su hermano Carter… sin embargo se ha estado conteniendo pero desconozco la razón. —su relato solo hizo que todos se quedaran sin habla. —En cuanto a la florecita estamos hablando de la hermana de Andrea Hwang, ustedes deben conocerla muy bien. Es más y nada menos que la señorita Tiffany Hwang Park la protegida del arzobispo… ella es muy valiosa eso es lo único que sé hasta ahora.

—No Momo. —y Yania comenzó a dar órdenes de que volvieran a meter a Youma de nuevo a celda, dentro del carro. Que partirían de inmediato al hospital.

 **Millennium Tower Residencial, Piso 55.**

—Señorita Calisto tenga. —hablo una de unas de sus mucamas entrando a su baño personal. Entregándole una copa del mejor Martini. — ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

—No Leticia gracias, puedes retirarte. —agrego una joven de unos 25 años de edad. De piel bronceada tono natural a la vez muy sensual, de facciones aniñadas y sensuales, de unos preciosos ojos verdes, un cuerpo escultural y media un 1,78.

Esta yacía completamente desnuda su espalda desnuda. Con su pecho pegado a la pared de la tina.

Degustaba con gusto su licor mientras observaba las noticias de último momento, a través de un tablero que se le incorporo a la tina. La joven no pudo hacer más que evocar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esto tiene firmado Andrea Hwang. —menciono tomando de su copa.

No cabía duda que aquella mujer era de admirar por parte de Calisto, que siempre la considero una persona de cabeza fría. Para realizar este tipo de atentados, sin detenerse por unos segundos a pensar en las vidas humanas que se podían perder. También por haber creado un caos en toda la ciudad de San Francisco.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. —Me pregunto. ¿Por qué mi padre le tiene tanta confianza? Pero conociendo su lado seductor, de seguro le gusta tanto que no la quiere dejar ir. Eso no es respetar la memoria de mi madre, que descanse en el cielo.

Se acomodó en una posición más cómoda en su bañera, para seguir presenciando el lienzo de terror que se adornaba toda la cuidad.

Calisto sonríe mientras con un dedo dibujaba con las burbujas, la inicial de un nombre de una persona que conoció en un evento religioso. De pura casualidad, era alguien muy atrayente de un modo que tan desafiante y sensual que no tenía explicación alguna. Pero solo sabía, que ejercía una fuerza especial sobre ella.

Solo logro susurrar.

—No hay día, que no deje de pensar en ti. —dijo para sí misma. —Pero no puedo esperar para volverte a ver de nuevo, no he dejado de anhelar el día. De encontrarnos cara a cara… con usted mí querido agente. Sagittaruis.

—Entonces puedes unirte si quieres, a esta operación. —y Calisto entrecerró los ojos, al reconocer su voz donde quiera que fuera.

La mujer se mordió el labio se metió dentro del agua, cubriéndose totalmente. Evitando mostrar su virginal desnudez. — ¿Qué haces aquí maldito? Nadie te dijo, que en mi casa no eres bienvenida.

Apareció al frente de su gran puerta de cristal. Un hombre que no pasaba del 1,89 m. De cuerpo fornido, piel blanco lechoso, cabello rubio alborotado, de ojos de un color ámbar amarillento. Vestía un traje de mayordomo.

— ¿Te molesta que este aquí? —pregunto con rudeza, molestando cada vez más a Calisto. —Si vienes por sexo, no te lo pienso dar. No porque ahora me acabo de enterar que estas detrás de la socia de mi padre. Pandora Heinstien es obvio que nuestra relación terminó hace más de seis meses.

— ¿Te fastidia?

—Sí y mucho, lo que vengas a decirme poco me importa. —y la chica decidió ignorarlo, pero Radamanthys se molestó se acercó a ella, incorporándose a su nivel y tomándole del brazo sorprendiéndola.

Dándole un agarre muy rudo ejerciendo mucha fuerza en su brazo y la miro con mirada que mezclaba rabia y ternura, que solo se reservaba para ella. —Suéltame Rada, o voy a gritar que estás abusando de mí. ¿Qué es lo que te irrita? Que me haya enamorado del enemigo, te recuerdo que Sísifo me salvo la vida durante los atentados del 11 de septiembre del 2001. Me visitaba para saber, ¿Cómo estoy? A diferencia, de ti que me abandonaste… por ella.

—No permitiré que un hombre como él, te ponga las manos de encima. ¿Me entendiste? Tu solo eres mía Calisto José Carter. —declaro reclamando lo que era suyo, pero ella no dijo nada.

—En tus sueños imbécil. —le escupió en el rostro.

 **Chinatown.**

Dohko caminaba por las calles del paisaje oriental construido a escala, como los turistas que visitaban todos los días. Pero eso no era lo que tenía a Dohko muy inquieto en todo momento, no comprendía por qué con sus ojos de un color marrón oscuro. Buscaba cualquier indicio de peligro, en este pacífico panorama.

Peor, cualquier relación con el terrorista. ¿Qué estaban buscando? En su lugar, observo que su compañero Heero le hacía señas tanto a él, como un distraído Hasgard que es dedicada a contemplar algunas artesanías importadas de China. Para su residencia, pero se enfocó en su trabajo de seguir al más joven del grupo.

Bajaron por una avenida en dirección hasta una pequeña tienda, de recuerdos chinos al final, de una fila inmensa de locales comerciales. Sin embargo, desde hace algún tiempo desde que entraron tanto Heero como Dohko sentían que alguien los estaba siguiendo a todos lados.

Dohko hizo un gesto con su mirada, indicándole a Heero y Hasgard que se separaran dejándola el camino libre a él.

Los dos asintieron se dispersaron a través de toda la multitud, de personas… mientras él se hacía caso del desconocido. A través de los cristales de sus lentes, pudo adivinar que era un joven que no pasaba de los 23 años de edad.

 **Francis Memorial Hospital. Habitación De Elena José.**

— ¿Así que es la habitación de mi hermanita? —dijo Carter cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron dejando mostrar a la paciente, y observando a su hermana. No venía completamente solo, sino con Kahago y Aiacos apuntándoles con un Fusil M16 en la cabeza. A Bianca y a Tiffany en la costilla.

Dos soldados más se encargaban de Aspros y Sísifo, manteniéndolos a raya… así evitando que se acercaran a su jefe.

Con un movimiento de mano, le pidió a Aiacos que trajera a Tiffany.

Así fue la jovencita coreana fue obligada a ir hasta su encuentro, por órdenes de su jefe.

—Por fin nos vemos, las caras. Tiffany Hwang. —mascullo Micheal admirando, el hermoso rostro de la chica.

— ¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Eso es lo de menos, ahora mismo lo importante es que quiero tener una conversación contigo. Claro, si gustas—insistió el caballero pidiéndole que tome asiento. —A no ser… ¿Qué quieras que mi asistente Kahago le dispare a Bianca en la cabeza?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior negándose ella jamás permitiría que a Momo le hicieran eso, no le quedo remedio que obedecer.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar? —refunfuño Tiffany molesta—¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar? Espero que sean negociaciones puede comenzar en decirme su propuesta, todo por el bienestar de mi tío Gabriel… otra cosa, ¿De dónde sabe mi nombre señor?

El tono era tan firme, que forzó a Carter a mantenerse al margen.

No muy lejos de ahí, la niña de cabellera castaño medio entrecerró los ojos, y susurro. —Qué horror que mi abuelo Gabriel, no le haya platicado a Fany. Que su hermana, mantiene relaciones de trabajo con él.

Kahago que se dedicó a contemplarla el obligo a callarse, apretando el arma en su cabeza.

—Definitivamente, eres una fiera… no eres tan dócil como me hablo mi querida Andrea. Aunque eso me agrada, no eres una chica tan sumisa que no posee un carácter alguno para defenderse. Tan parecida a mí amada Esperatta…aunque siempre conservaba esa alma tan pura. Una que he visto en ti, tu hermana no mentía para nada.

— ¿Cómo dice? ¿Por qué menciona a mi hermana? —insistió ella, sin darse cuenta que su luminosa mirada choco con la fuerte de Carter. —Usted está completamente loco. Se atrevió atentar en contra, del orfanato… ¿Se ensañó en contra de los niños y animales? No quiero ni mencionar, el avión que se estrelló. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Micheal dedicó una mirada de detenimiento.

Esa niña le daba un aire, a Esperatta.

Todo era casi parecido en cuanto a las características, de su personalidad.

Toda Esperatta plasmada en ella, lo único que cambiaba era los rasgos, aquellos ojos marrones oscuro se enfocó en los de él dedicándole una mirada penetrante por unos segundos, buscando doblegarlo. De estabilizarlo. No estaba surgiendo efecto en él. Pero Tiffany mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos más esperando respuesta del caballero, que se negaba a emitir palabra alguna.

Poco a poco comenzó a obtener su objetivo, el semblante del terrorista se retrajo un poco. Desvió la mirada con sintiéndose regañado, esa mirada le acordaba tanto a ella… no era de extrañar, que su hermana quisiera mantenerla a margen de ese mundo tan peligroso al que ella pertenecía. No pudo hacer más que un gesto arrogante, desviar la mirada intentado controlar…sus expresiones faciales que lo delataban.

Después de meditarlo unos segundos, volvió a devolver el rostro para observarla fijamente. Con las expresiones más relajadas sin esa frialdad y amargura lo acompañaba.

Su acción impresionó a todo el mundo, que no esperaron dicha acción.

Fany se relajó, al ver que el terrorista ya no mostraba su máscara de frialdad. —Algo dentro de mí, me dice que usted no es maligno. Al contrario todavía descansa algo de bondad. Eso lo puedo admirar, porque si fuera un terrorista psicópata ya hubiera asesinado a todas las personas del hospital incluyéndonos. Señor Carter, por favor… acepte las condiciones de le imparte la CIA evítese más muertes innecesarias.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo mocosa? —se fastidió Aiacos sacando una pistola, dispuesto a volarle los sesos a Fany pero él se lo impidió.

—No le toques, por si lo haces Aiacos seré yo quien te vuele los sesos. A ella nadie al toque, es una orden mía.

—Sí señor.

—Mira niña eres bastante atrevida al decirme estas cosas, en otros tiempos yo mismo te hubiera volado los sesos sin inmutarme en nivel de brutalidad. Pero como estoy de muy buen humor el día de hoy, vamos a tener una plática. —dijo el tomando una silla virándola, para sentarse al frente de ella.

—No se haga el desentendido. Sabe muy bien a lo que estoy hablando, otra cosa no le tiene miedo si quiere matarme hágalo adelante… no tengo miedo de morir. —declaro altiva hasta incluso se levantó, colocando el rostro en alto. —Adelante enfrente de todo el mundo jale el gatillo, así cargaré en su conciencia una muerte mas no quiero ni pensar. ¿Cuántas personas han matado a lo largo de su vida? Si es así rezaré para que dios, le ayude encontrar el camino de la paz y el perdón.

—Eres valiente sin duda, pero eso no quita el rostro de dulzura e inocencia, que tienes te niegas a mostrarme. —y se levantó sacando de su cinturón. Un calibre 22.

—El sufrimiento no es para mí, sino para usted. —apunto lo que forzó a Micheal, morderse el labio inferior.

—Bien si eso es lo que quieres…—estuvo a punto de jalar del gatillo, cuando su pistola fue lanzada por los aires, por otro disparo. Todo el mundo volteó hacia el lado, derecho para encontrarse a Sísifo entrando con MG 34.

Carter frunció el ceño al ver parado frente a las puertas automáticas, a Sagittaruis que en esos instantes poseía la misma mirada que su hermano Ilias.

El de pronto sintió una extraña sensación, que le oprime el pecho le exigua que ese hombre representaba una amenaza. Una que ya se hacía muy molesta. Que de alguna forma, él se hallaba tan cerca de Fany colocándose descaradamente al frente de ella protegiéndola con su sola presencia.

—Hazte a un lado Sagittaruis, que no me importara disparate enfrente de ella…—eso fue suficiente para horrorizar a tanto a Tiffany y Bianca, y joder la paciencia a Sísifo.

—Quieres retomar la batalla que dejamos inconclusa, adelante, pero será sin armas. Por seguridad de Bianca y Tiffany, lejos de ellas… no quiero que sean testigos de tanto despliegue de brutalidad. —y a su lado llegaba Aspros dispuesto hacerle frente a Carter.

 **Fundación Carter. Cárceles de Torturas.**

Gabriel luchaba por mantenerse a flote a pesar de tener todo su cuerpo cubierto de cadenas muy gruesas que le quitaban el aire, solo conseguían abrir un poco más la herida en el lado posterior de su cadera. Por castigo de sus verdugos no había recibido atención medica alguna, ni siquiera cuando lo trajeron a las instalaciones de la fundación Carter se dignaron revisar más a fondo la herida, dejándolo que se infecte. El líder, alguien… ¿Quién llamo hermano menor? No se acordó que él sufría de la diabetes.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para intentar patalear, sentía que poco a poco se hundía.

Las cadenas una vez más fungió su función de mantenerlo en la superficie, ejerciendo una fuerza impresionante sobre el… causando que este vomitara sangre. Pero sabía que este era solo un intento, de una de las socias de su hermano. Pandora Heinstein de doblegarlo para que cediera ante sus demandas.

Él demostró en muchas ocasiones que se mantendría fiel a sus ideales, sin importarle. ¿Cuántas torturas le hiciese? Nunca entregaría el poder, a unos lunáticos.

— ¿Sigue haciéndose el papel de fuerte? —menciono Pandora vestida en su democrático negro. Pero esta vez utilizaba un vestido entero sin mangas con escote recto. Delineando cada, una de las curvas de su cuerpo voluptuoso. Un cinturón pequeño del mismo color, y tacones altos de un color gris.

Se tiró todo su cabello negro hacia atrás, esperando respuesta del rebelde.

— ¿No piensa emitir palabra alguna? —volvió a preguntar, no obtuvo respuesta. —Entiendo, ya que usted no desea responder mis preguntas… se lo volveré a decir fuerte y claro. Mi señor quiere una audiencia con el padre Juan Pablo XXI, quien tiene la autoridad máxima en la iglesia. Pero antes de él, también señor Gabriel goza de un poder religioso y político muy grande incluso… más que el del senador de los Estados Unidos.

—Sí así fuera, ni que fuera yo la máxima autoridad de la iglesia católica… les entregaría el poder. Prefirió que me maten, es más… ¿Por qué no lo hacen? Se ahorrarían todas las molestias, no me torturarían para dejarme completamente al borde de la muerte. De todas formas, es que en este estado no voy a durar menos de 24 horas.

En ese caso, sería una alternativa tentativa—pensó Pandora para sus adentros. —. Un hueso muy duro de roer, pero esa fortaleza que tiene muy pronto se va a colapsar. De todas formas, creo que es suficiente tortura por hoy…

—Deja que yo me haga cargo, de ese viejo. —dijo Andrea, llegando en ese momento. Se quitó los lentes, de Armani. Y un bolso Bud Berry.

—Jum, ¿Qué haces aquí? No apoyando, a nuestro Carter en el hospital. Donde se encuentra tu hermanita menor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió ella desconfiada, puesto que jamás el cayo Pandora.

—Es irónico que tu guardaespaldas no te haya comentado nada, pero en vista que somos compañeras te lo diré. Tu hermana se encontraba en el lugar del siniestro, casi la mata… afortunadamente Sagittaruis la salvo de una muerte segura. Yo estoy segura de que cuando el señor Carter, llegue estarás en serios problemas por arriesgar la vida de tu hermana menor.

Eso impresiono a la castaña que nunca pensó que su hermana estaría cerca del punto, de colisión al escuchar eso inmediatamente le pidió a Pandora que la dejará sola con Gabriel. Que estaba perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento, para hacerle un interrogatorio. Se incorporó, hacía la altura del cristal.

Pandora solamente se limitó a retirarse tenía asuntos, más importantes que resolver.

—Viejo del demonio, tú y yo tiene que hablar. ¿Por qué Tiffany estaba en el lugar del siniestro con tu familia? Ella no debía estar ahí, si mi jefe me reprende te juró que me importara un bledo el acuerdo con los CIA. Te mato aquí mismo. —le amenazo.

En respuesta, el arzobispo le escupió el rostro provocando que Andrea rabiara le propinara un golpe en el rostro. Destrozándole, el tabique de su nariz.

—Estúpido—se incorporó en una pose arrogante se retiró.

—Señor dame fuerzas para resistir, que mi familia obtenga las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a estas duras pruebas que nos estás poniendo en nuestro camino. —suplico esperando, una señal del señor. Ya no le quedaba nada de fuerza, su conciencia se apagaba lentamente.

 **Chinatown, lugar central.**

—Maldición se me escapo—se quejó Dohko saltando de tejado en tejado, siguiendo al enmascarado.

Realmente no tenía sentido seguir este juego, del gato y el ratón. Era fastidiaste, tener que perseguir a un encapuchado aun sin querer dar pelea por lo que buscaba la forma de separarlos a él, de Hasgard y Heero. Para buscar la forma de hacerle daño por separado, pero confiaba en el juicio de sus colegas podían defenderse completamente solos. Sin necesidad de la intervención de los demás, y entonces aprovecho la distracción del castaño al notar que un reflejo le molestaba al su rostro cubierto por la tela negra. Saco de su cinturón Muaser M712 Schnellfueuer y disparo dándole… en la pierna al joven que comenzó a perder el equilibrio.

Y Dohko aprovechó, esa era su oportunidad. Realizo un giro acrobático apoyándose de dos columnas rojas, con una mano lo tomo del cuello impidiendo que este buscara la forma de escapar aun estando completamente herido.

Los dos rodaron hasta caer, muy cerca de un pequeño local de frutas exóticas traídas especialmente de china. Para ser exactos de Shanghái.

El de cabellera negra se las ingenió para desviar su lugar de caída. Fuera en un sucio callejón lleno de desperdicios de comida, de un pequeño restaurante de comida, con un movimiento tomo por el hombro derecho al enmascarado cayendo juntos encima de un saco de arroz.

— ¡Uwahhhh! ¡Qué doloroso! —y Dohko reconoció esa voz tan intensa y chillona.

—Esa voz. ¿Será… posible? —se dijo sorprendido Dohko que incluso en un movimiento poco gentil, le quito la capucha al joven. Revelando a un joven japonés de cabellera castaño cobrizo rojizo y de ojos un marrón muy oscuro. —No puede ser… ¡Tenma eres tú!

Tenma palideció al reconocer esa voz, no podía estar equivocado. Y se incorporó con cierta rudeza alejándose completamente, olvidando el pequeño detalle que su pierna tenía una herida de bala forzando al muchacho a desmoronarse totalmente y no solo eso, se obligó a sí mismo a levantar la vista. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Dohko, eso fue suficiente para que Tenma solamente musitara.

— ¿Dohko Librus? ¿Maestro de Kárate que me enseño a pelear? —y si era él, su maestro Dohko cuando estaba en la secundaria.

—Es que no lo puedo creer… a mí me dijeron que te habías mudado a Italia, porque a raíz de la muerte de tu familia. Eso fue hace 9 años atrás cuando fui, a buscarte a tu casa en Los Ángeles. Los padres de Alone tomaron la decisión de adoptarte… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en San Francisco? —hablo Dohko como deseando, que Tenma le explicara las cosas puesto se sentía muy confundido.

—Este yo…—para alivio de Tenma, en esos instantes llegaba Heero acompañado de Hasgard quienes se encargaron del resto de la pandilla. —Con que aquí estabas Dohko, te estuvimos buscando por todos lados… ya Hasgard y yo nos hicimos cargo del resto de la pandilla. Supongo, ¿Qué este es el líder?

— ¿Quién es él? —señalo Hasgard con la vista.

—Una larga historia que ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para contársela, ahora mismo urge llevarlo al hospital tiene una herida de bala. —el grandulón alzó una ceja escéptico, sin embargo Heero le negó—. Lo siento, pero tu amigo va a tener que apañárselas, porque Yuzuriha me acaba de enviar un mensaje diciéndome que Carter está en el hospital atacando.

—Maldición lo tenía todo planificado. Vamos, sostente de mi Tenma más tarde tendremos una conversación para aclarar muchas cosas. —Tenma gruñó, no le queda más remedio que aceptar.

 **Plataforma De Aterrizaje, De La Fundación Carter.**

— ¡Andrés! —y el pelirrojo dejó a un lado, lo que estaba revisando en la nave para enfocar su mirada en su jefa.

— ¿Dime Andrea?—la joven fastidiada propinó un golpe en el rostro, sorprendiéndolo totalmente— ¡Maldita seas Andrés! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar ir a mi hermana con la familia del arzobispo aun sabiendo que ella hoy tenía una reunión con mi jefe en la tarde!

Eso solo consiguió que el humor de la mujer empeorara, el joven se sujetó el área golpeada.

—Pues lamento decepcionarte Andrea pero ya sabes cómo es Tiffany, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible que uno la haga cambiar de parecer. Ella se fue por su propia cuenta por más que le insistía que debía quedarse en casa ella quiso ir a esa reunión con los altos miembros ejecutivos de la CIA. Entre esas personas se encontraba, Sísifo. —con su declaración con respecto a Sísifo, el rostro de Andrea se vistió de colores—. ¿Qué estás diciendo que Sísifo está ahí? Hay no ese desgraciado no puede estar ahí me preocupa, que él reconozca que tanto Tiffany yo porto el apellido Hwang. Va a querer usarla, para llegar hasta donde mí eso no se lo voy a permitir… primero muerta antes que ese hombre pose sus ojos en Fany.

Andrea se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de su guardaespaldas y amigo, para pensar con cierto temor. Algo que desconcertó mucho Andrés que no estaba comprendiendo, para nada la actitud de su amiga. Que no dejaba de alborotarse el cabello como si con eso buscara la forma de soltar algo de estrés que cargaba en sus hombros. Se atrevió a preguntarle.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto temes que Sísifo se acerque a tu hermana? Que yo sepa ese sujeto tiene a su novia, eso lo sé por el portero del edificio. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte por el amor de dios… a no ser…—Andrea no le dijo nada, no necesitaba deducir nada era obvio, que algo su jefa escondía con relación a Tiffany. — ¿Qué le prometiste a tu jefe Carter? Responde o te saco, la respuesta a punta de entrenamiento matutino que hacemos por las mañanas.

Ella levanto su rostro, y se encogió de hombros le dijo algo que dejo estupefacto al hombre. —Yo vendí a mi hermana con Carter, le prometí que ella se convertiría en su esposa. A cambio, que me deje ayudarlo a realizar mi ideal que el tanto le fascina. La virginidad de Fany a cambio de poder.

— ¡¿Virginidad de Tiffany?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Piensas que tu hermana es una mercancía que tú puedes subastar así por así?! —agregó consternado por lo que escuchaba, se negaba a creer que todavía en el siglo XXI. Existían esos horribles tratos donde la virtud, de una muchacha muy joven era puesta en venta.

No es que se negaba a creer lo que sus oídos escucharon, no pues esto era demasiado horrible. Incluso para Andrés que siempre había estado en contra, con el sistema tan ridículo que una mujer virgen vale más que una que no era. Sospechaba que el temor de su jefa, era algo más profundo, pero ella se lo estaba guardarse ese conocimiento para evitar que la juzgaran.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, en esos instantes apareció Pandora acompañada de dos de sus lacayos haciéndole una señal a los dos. Para que los acompañaran hasta la nave que los esperaba para partir en dirección a donde estaba su jefe. A los dos, no le quedó más remedio que seguir a la pelinegra.

 **Sala De Maternidad, Del Francis Memorial Hospital**

—Fany tiene mucho miedo, temo que mis dos hermanos mayores puedan salir heridos. —lloro Bianca mientras, ayudaba a una enfermera y a Tiffany, para estabilizar a su abuela.

Fany comprendió los sentimientos de su amiga, solo puso no hacer más que pasar sus finos dedos alrededor de su cabello como una forma de darle algo de consuelo, a la niña. Ella sabía perfectamente el cariño que solo era para ellos dos los veía como a unos hermanos mayores, a los cuales ella se refugiaba cuando se sentía desprotegida.

La niña le guardaba a Sísifo un cariño de una hija a un padre, por lo tanto, no dejaba de angustiarse. Sin embargo, Fany no entendía en lo absoluto, porque sentía tanta preocupación por Sagittaruis y en su pecho crecía el miedo de perderle de quizás… no volverlo a ver como su guardián allá en Suiza.

La enfermera le pidió que le pasara una almohadilla y ella tendiéndosela. Para acomodar la cabeza de la señora sobre, la suave tela.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los quejidos, de Elena.

—Bianca, Fany… ¿Dónde están? —se quejaba, a lo que Bianca y Tiffany se acercaron a la anciana.

—Abuelita aquí está, te vas a poner bien. —lloro Bianca, abrazándose de su abuela.

—Señora Elena creó que sea conveniente, necesita descansar. —hablo con dulzura dándole un suave beso en la frente, de la señora.

—Siento que la vida se me va. —ella lo sabía estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida, y ella necesitaba desesperadamente lo que llevaba adentro, le dolía porque dejaría a sus dos pequeñas solas. Sin la protección de nadie.

La castaña le negaba, no eso no podía estar pasando. De nuevo la dejaban sola.

Por su parte Tiffany lloraba desconsoladamente tapándose la boca, era evidente que a su adorada tía a la que llego llamar…mamá a falta de una. Su vida se le escapaba, la jovencita tomo entre sus manos la de Elena la frotaba para que sintiera sus lágrimas que eran como cristales.

—Qué bueno que estas aquí, necesito decirte algunas cosas…—Fany le negó con la cabeza dándole a entender, que no podía aceptar sus palabras.

—No señora Elena, no es necesario que se esfuerce demasiado en estos mismos instantes lo que importa ahora es que se debe reponer. —trato de persuadir, pero recibió una respuesta negativa.

Maldición me queda tanto solo unos cuantos segundos, de vida debo abrirle los ojos a Fany—maldijo la anciana, que no dejaba de respirar entrecortadamente, incluso una de sus manos callosas y algo desgastado se posó sobre la tersa mejilla de Fany.

—Fany quiere que me escuches atentamente. —Tiffany lloro se sintió derrotada, no le quedo de otra que asentir. —Quiero que mantengas los ojos abiertos, con tu hermana Andrea. Ella te ha estado engañado desde hace varios años, no creas ninguna palabra de lo que te dice… lo único que hace es manipularte.

— ¿No entiendo lo que dice? —una nube de confusión adornó el rostro de Fany.

¿No comprendía que tenía que ver su hermana en todo esto? Cuando estuvo tentada a preguntarle, sobre sus palabras. Su mano empezó a resbalar del pómulo de pelinegra que no pudo hacer nada más que ser solo una espectadora.

Elena José dio su último suspiro, ahora su alma era reclamada por el Hades.

Dejando con muchas dudas, que respuesta para una conmocionada Tiffany.

El llanto de Bianca se hizo más sonoro hasta el punto que grito.

— ¡Te odio abuelo Micheal! —el grito ahogado se escuchó, por todo el hospital.

 **Sala De Rayos X.**

El grito se escuchó por todos los pasillos del hospital, eso en cierta medida distrajo a un concentrado Aspros que no dejaba de pelear en un combate físico en contra de Aiacos. La mano derecha de Micheal Carter que le impidió el paso para ir en dirección para poder auxiliar a su amigo.

En su interior se estaban gestando, los peores pensamientos con relación a la señora Elena, Momo y Tiffany.

—Maldición Momo, tengo que ir a buscarla—y Aspros intento ir pero Aiacos le impidió una vez el paso.

 **Sala De Operaciones.**

— ¿Bianca? —se dijo preocupado Sísifo, entonces recordó que Fany estaba entre ellos. —Fany, tengo que ir por ellas.

No solo Sísifo había escuchado el grito ahogado de Bianca, sino Carter que estaba a punto de clavarle un bisturí al castaño por la espalda. En venganza por las dos costillas rotas, que le dejo por la patada que le propino en un intento desespero de zafarse de su llave.

Cuando escucho su nombre en el viento, supo que su hermana tenía que haber fallecido.

Sonrió amargamente. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, Elena siempre fue la que el más quiso con toda su alma. En cierta medida si le dolió su parte porque aun en el fondo quedaba algo de ese pequeño José que siempre le solía decir cuando era mucho más joven, pero lo que él no comprendía a ciencia cierta… ¿Por qué de pronto sentía la necesidad de ir donde estaba Tiffany?

Algo de compasión se afloró en su ser, no solo en el... intento ir a donde estaban las dos jovencitas.

— ¿A dónde vas bastardo? —le grito Sísifo tirándose encima de él, dispuesto acabar con su vida.

—La pregunta está de más, ¿No lo crees papanatas? —se burló con sarcasmo Micheal—. Buscar a mi nieta sobrina, estoy completamente seguro de que su madre también pagara una remunerada cantidad por ella, y el señor Hwang hará lo mismo por su hija menor.

—No es que, no me sorprende… que quieras usar a dos niñas inocentes como tus rehenes. Pero adivina te tengo, dos noticias una esas dos jovencitas ya deben estar fuera del edificio… y numero dos tendrás que cortarme la cabeza para poder ir detrás de ellas. —comento Sísifo devolviéndolo, su comentario sarcástico con ese humor tan ácido.

Y Sagittaruis se las ingenió para quitarse el bisturí de cirugía que adorno su espalda dejándolo una terrible herida profunda. Con muy poca delicadeza quitó, de un solo movimiento.

Logro sacárselo dejando que cierto líquido rojo saliera despedido. En instantes Carter intento aprovechar tomar una jeringa que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Hizo un intento desesperado, por alcanzar la aguja para poder zafarse de Sísifo pero no logro ya que Andreatos pensó mucho más rápido que el…y a sangre fría olvidándose de cualquier protocolo que le enseñase cuando él estuvo al servicio del ejército en sus primero años, le clavo bisturí en el ojo izquierdo destruyéndole por completo su retina.

— ¡Aaaaaaght! —grito Micheal al sentir que el bisturí, se clavaba completamente en los músculos de su ojo izquierdo dejándolo completamente ciego del mismo.

—Esto es en venganza de la costilla rota, que me dejaste en Japón. —hablo Sísifo, que entonces se incorporó dejando al hombre tendido en el suelo estremeciéndose de dolor. En el frío suelo, ignorando completamente sus heridas comenzó a caminar en dirección a salida en busca de las niñas.

No vio el peligro exponencial que se acercaba a él, y Sísifo se paró en seco al sentir un rayo láser rojo alrededor de su cuello. Se volteó para quedar cara a cara con Pandora, que tenía un blaster de rayos infrarrojos en un intento de mantenerlo en línea.

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior, con ira.

Andrea entró en ese mismo instantes se espantó al ver a Carter convaleció, en el suelo con una horrible hemorragia en el ojo izquierdo, y Pandora también contemplo lo que le sucedió a su jefe se sintió tentada de disparar a Sísifo. Pero cuando estuvo a milésimas, de hacerlo se escucharon disparos que los alertaron a ellos. Eran los refuerzos, que provenían del FBI y la CIA trabajando en conjunto.

Eran demasiados, como para ellos poder hacerles frente en estos mismos lo más importante. Era llevar a Carter, a un hospital de la fundación. Y ordeno retirada, pero no antes dejarle un obsequio a Sísifo en recompensa de lograr herir a su jefe. Siendo el segundo hombre en lograr dejarlo fuera de combate, el primero había sido Ilias su hermano mayor.

Una horrible era en el pómulo derecho cortesía de Andrea, antes de desaparecer, pero Sísifo se encargó de dejarle un ojo morado.

Entonces se escucharon los gritos de Yania, que entro de una manera abrupta empujando soldado.

 **Fundación Carter. Cárceles De Máxima Seguridad.**

Una fuerte explosión se detonó, en las grandes cárceles de máxima seguridad de la fundación para ser exactos en la cárcel del arzobispo. Se hallaba cautivo, casi llegando a la inconsciencia debido a todas las heridas que poseía su cuerpo, la pérdida de sangre que fue sometido gracias a las múltiples torturas a la que fue sometido sin descanso alguno en estos tres días.

Los sensores infrarrojos que resguardan las cárceles, se activaron no se hicieron esperar para mandar señales constantes, que dentro de sus interiores se hallaba un intruso que consiguió burlar los altos sistemas tecnológicos de seguridad que poseían dentro del mismo cuartel.

Y una mujer de atractiva figura, de cabellera rubia logro escabullirse sin ser detecta para colocar una contraseña muy parecida, a la que usaba la caja de cristal; Donde el anciano tenía su casa improvisada durante estos tres días que estuvo cautivo, el anciano no podía distinguir la figura femenina que se le acerco. Para darse el lujo, de trabajar en sus esposas.

Él reconocía esa fuerte voz femenina, donde fuera solo logro decir. — ¿Señorita Yuzuriha?

—Despreocúpese señor Salvatore nosotros, venimos a rescatarlo debo decir que los métodos pocos ortodoxos de Heero…sirvieron para que al pirata informático Chris nos diera un panorama de esta enorme fortaleza. —le explico terminado de abrir las esposas. —Miren en el estado en que lo dejaron, en verdad Carter es un hombre de temer. Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora mismo, lo primordial es sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes.

—Fany mi pequeña eye smile. ¿Dónde está? —lloraba Gabriel, recordando a su pequeña Fany.

Yuzuriha se preocupó un poco, por el estado mental del señor pero respondió—. Ahora mismo según le entendí a Yania, debe estar siendo traslada a otro hospital ya que el Memorial Francis Hospital, sufrió un atentado terrorista.

El anciano se sintió aliviado de saber de qué su pequeña niña de la sonrisa de los ojos, estaba lejos del loco de su hermano mayor y de seguro, de su hermana menor esperaba pronto verla para confesarle la verdad sobre el pasado de su hermana mayor. Que de una vez, se quitara la venda de los ojos que llevaba por varios creyendo que Andrea es una mujer respetable y digna.

La detonación de balas, no se hicieron esperar, pero Yuzuriha tenía el respaldo de dos escuadrones que se encargarían. De los mejores soldados, de Carter que pronto entrarían en acción. El escuadrón número los distrajo el tiempo suficiente para, hacerle tiempo a Yuzuriha para escapar con el anciano hasta la salida subterránea.

Llevando esta misión al éxito. Le habían dado un golpe muy fuerte, a la fundación Carter. A pesar de los atentados de los dos aviones, que sufrió toda San Francisco.

 **8 Días Después….**

Las cosas poco a poco estaban tomando, un giro muy sombrío.

Las instituciones del gobierno estaban hechas ya un completo caos, a esta cadena de eventos desafortunados se le unió la junta investigación de accidentes aéreos de los Estados Unidos. NTSB. Y el peor de los casos, un vuelo internacional. El gobierno japonés le exigía a los Estados Unidos respuestas sobre el atentado ocurrido en el parque recreativo del Golden Gate, donde 423 pasajeros perdieron la vida. Mientras que en el vuelo de United Airlines el número de fallecidos fueron según los cálculos de Yuzuriha. Fue horrorizarte… 204 personas.

Mientras que en el edificio, se hizo un recuento de, ¿Cuántas personas lograron sobrevivir y quedaron heridas? ¿Cuántos perdieron la vida? Llegando… a la escalofriante numero de 1,098 personas que lograron salir con vida. Sin embargo, la horrible numeró de 3,089 muertos incluyendo los 4 terroristas que secuestraron los aviones.

Si se unían los números se soltaron las cifras y en total fueron… 4191. Si se agrega los dos aviones siniestrados, 627 vidas perdidas de una forma tan violenta.

Sumado el vuelo norteamericano que se estrelló en la unión square. Hubo un total de pérdidas humanas, que superaba la cifra esto era mucho peor, que los atentados del 11 de septiembre del 2001. No era sorpresa, que el general mayor de los Estados Unidos junto con un muy herido Sísifo y Aspros tuvieran una reunión privada para discutir sobre los problemas que se afrontaban. Idealizar un plan, aunque no dejo elogiar el plan secreto que tanto Sísifo, Sage, Aspros y Hasgard formularon en incógnito sin que ningún otro miembro se enterara hasta hace 6 días. Logrando rescatar de manera satisfactoria al arzobispo Gabriel Salvatore.

Luego de esa reunión. Sísifo y Aspros, fueron internados de inmediato en el hospital, y obligados a descanso forzoso.

En cuanto a la salud, del arzobispo. Gabriel Salvatore logró salvarse de milagro; Al ser rescatado fue llevado inmediatamente al hospital, fue llevado a la sala de operaciones para una cirugía riesgos a. Puesto, que la herida que presentaba sobre su abdomen no recibió cuidado alguno como se debía y anteriormente perdió mucha sangre dejándolo casi al borde de la muerte, es que… ni siquiera los terroristas se preocuparon por lo menos de atenderla como se debe.

La cirugía duró casi 7 horas muy largas, el cirujano por fin salió con la peor noticia de todas. Gabriel Salvatore no volvería a caminar jamás debido a que la pérdida de sangre, agregando que sufría de diabetes. Su columna recibió muchos daños, hasta el punto que colapso fue imposible repararla. Quedando postrado en una silla de ruedas, destrozando el corazón de Tiffany y Bianca que de por si estaban sensibles por la muerte de la señora Elena.

No se celebró ritos funerales, salvo inseminar el cuerpo y colocarlo en una cripta. Ya que no tenían cabeza para organizar un funeral digno, en esos mismos instantes.

Los miembros del escuadrón de Sagittaruis mostraron su apoyo, a la familia José.

 **St. Mary's Medical Center. Habitación De Sísifo Andreatos.**

— ¿Se puede? —pregunto Yania y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, vestía un pantalón negro con decoraciones blancas, camisa de color blanco, una chaqueta amarilla y tacones negros.

—Claro pasa. —hablo Sísifo que en ese mismo instante comía, algo por órdenes de las enfermeras —Acabo de pasar por la habitación de Aspros, no solo la del, sino también del señor Gabriel. Pobre Momo está muy triste por la muerte de su abuelita como también la señorita Hwang.

—Si lo sé, ella vino hace media hora para acá para conversar conmigo un rato. Con decirte que me dio de comer… es bien osada, claro, venia en compañía de Tiffany que por ahí viene de regreso. Sabrás… ¿Qué hace una ensalada griega? Como si ella hubiera vivido en Atenas.

Yania se burló ante el comentario de su amigo, y tomo asiento.

—Lo sé, pero es que no la puedes culpar no cuidas muy bien de tu salud. Por eso se ve obligada a darte de comer, debo decir que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, es irónico pensar que en estos ocho días la prensa no ha dejado de hablar sobre los sucesos e incluso ya están anunciando alerta nacional en todas las bases militares. La verdad… después de lo que me contaste que por cierto, fue muy brutal de tu parte dejar a Carter ciego de un ojo.

—Estoy consciente de eso, no solo eso la bastarda astuta de Andrea en venganza por lo que le hice a lunático ese me dejo esta cicatriz en mi mejilla derecha. El médico dice que con tres cirugías ya no la tendré pero eso no importa. Total eso no es lo que importa. —dedujo, entonces Yania por fin presta atención a la herida en el pómulo derecho de Sísifo, cubierta por una gasa.

—Oh, cielos, es cierto. Yo considero que si debes someterte a esas tres cirugías no por estética sino por salud Sísifo. —aunque pensándolo bien, esa cicatriz no disminuía la belleza masculina de Sísifo, al contrario lo realzaba más.

—A su debido tiempo amiga…—intento explicarle, cuando las puertas de su habitación volvieron abrirse automáticamente. Dejando mostrando, a Tiffany con unas mantas. Vestía un simple vestido negro con rayas grandes de color negro y azul, de tiras gruesas parecidas a un jumper escolar. Por dentro llevaba una suave camisa blanca, con ruchas con cuello alto. Su cabello recogido a una cola de caballo alta y su democrática galluza poblaba, bailarinas plateadas.

—Aquí traigo las mantas, y un poco de agua oxigenada para limpiarle la herida del pómulo. Ya la enfermera me enseño más o menos como hacerlo. —sonrío Tiffany caminando hasta su encuentro, colocándole la gruesa manta de lana. Y eso sorprendió un poco a Yania, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. —Oh, señorita Lombargo que bueno que la encuentro, mi tío Gabriel quiere hablar con usted. Es sobre Bianca, al parecer ella no quiere escucharnos… creo que a ti si te escuchara.

— ¿Ocurrió algo con Momo? —preguntaron al unísono Sísifo y Yania. —Si la señorita Seraphine llamó, desde Chicago. Ella desea que Bianca, se mudó con el señor Degel y ella a la cuidad donde viven. Por supuesto ranita, le tiro el teléfono.

Yania ya un poco más informada, sobre la situación de la niña se incorporó de su asiento se excusó y se retiró dejando completamente solos a Sagittaruis con Fany. Que no pudo evitar entristecerse, incluso sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —y Fany se sobresaltó le negó con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Nada solo estoy triste por ranita, somos amigas. Yo tampoco puedo superar el hecho que mi tío quedó paralítico y la tía Elena se murió, era cómo perder a mi madre. —comento con una voz algo quebrada. —Ya le comunique a mi hermana mayor, que a raíz del accidente de mi tío Gabriel me iré a vivir con él. Después de toda la enfermera no podrá hacerlo todo.

— ¿Cómo lo tomo?

—Muy mal, se enfureció y me agredió diciéndome que yo no tengo nada que ver con esa familia. Que mi lugar era estar con ella o con mi padre, sin embargo, mi papá me escribió la noche anterior me dijo… que desalojara esa casa que era lo mejor para mí que vivir con mi hermana correría mucho peligro. —sus manos empezaron a quitar con delicadeza, la gasa del rostro Sísifo. —El hermano mayor de la señorita Seraphine, el señor Unity me llamo por teléfono diciéndome que se mudaría de España acá a San Francisco para encargarse de adaptar la casa de mi tío.

—Yo creo, que tu papá tiene sus razones de desconfiar de tu hermana. Lo más sensato que te mudes con el señor Gabriel, es tu tío el cuido de ti… me imagino que tu padre también está de acuerdo. —sonrío él, pero de pronto sintió algo de dolor.

— ¿Lo lastime? Si es así por favor avíseme.

El castaño se lo negó con la cabeza, la jovencita coreana. Sonrío y siguió con su trabajo de limpiarle la herida con cierta delicadeza enfocando sus ojos marrón muy oscuro con cierta luminosidad. Algo que llamo poderosamente, la atención.

Por supuesto la chica dedicó una sonrisa dulce, a pesar de que en el fondo ocultaba toda su tristeza. Mostrándose como una joven muy fuerte. Sin darse cuenta, no dejaba de contemplar la belleza de la muchacha.

Sin darse cuenta quedo cautivado por su belleza e inocencia. Sin saber que no era el único.

 **Hospital De La Fundación Carter.**

— ¡Malditos sean! —grito desde su habitación Micheal lleno, de furia.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto preocupado Cheshire tirando los platos del suelo.

—El señor Carter, está sufriendo la pena más grande de su vida. Acaba de quedar ciego del ojo derecho gracias a Sísifo Andreatos. O mejor conocido como Sagittaruis, como cicatriz por un suceso del pasado. —hablo consternada Pandora, escuchando el grito ahogado de su socio.

Cheshire no escondió su sorpresa, y comprendió a la perfección el dolor de su jefe.

…

Micheal estaba fuera de sus cabales en esos instantes al verse en el espejo que le tendieron, para darse cuenta que su ojo izquierdo quedó completamente irreparable. Hasta el punto que maldijo, muchas veces el nombre de Sísifo…por haberlo forzado ahora en adelante en toda su vida en usar un parche. No solo eso, por haberlo alejado de su pequeña florecida coreana. De su dulzura y su inocencia.

—Sísifo Andreatos has firmado tu sentencia de sangre, al dejarme tuerto de un ojo. Sino que yo tenía un maldito intercambio con Andrea.

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo fue bastante difícil, pero aquí como siempre les dejo unas informaciones extras.**

 **-Saint Francis Hospital está ubicado en la calle, CA 94109 uno de los principales hospitales del estado. Actualmente en la historia está siendo en reparación debido a los atentados que sufrieron.**

 **-** **Mugunghwa, es la flor nacional de Corea Del Sur. El apodo que enuncia Micheal Carter hacía Tiffany Hwang.**

 **-** **Millennium Tower Residencial, es un edificio residencia de 60 pisos muy parecido al One Rincon Will pero a diferencia, este es mucho más exclusivo que el anterior puesto que tiene bar, restaurante, spa. Es donde vive Calisto la hija de Micheal Carter. Un departamento, que su padre le compro…con el único propósito de mantenerla alejada.**

 **-Calisto José Carter. Basada en la modelo brasileña Adriana Lima.**

 **-Chinatown es una de las atracciones turísticas más visitas, del estado de California. En la ciudad de San Francisco. Es una adaptación de como son los barrios chinos de Hong Kong. Shangai y ect.**

 **-** **Fusil M16: Es un fusil de asalto, es la designación de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos para el fusil AR-15. La compañía Colt compró los derechos del AR-15 a ArmaLite y actualmente solo usa esa designación para versiones semiautomáticas del fusil. El M16 dispara cartuchos 5,56 x 45 OTAN. Entró en servicio con el Ejército de los Estados Unidos y fue desplegado por primera vez para las operaciones de Guerra de Vietnam en Vietnam del Sur en 1963,1 convirtiéndose en el fusil estándar de la Guerra de Vietnam de las fuerzas militares estadounidenses en 1969,2 reemplazando en ese papel al fusil M14.**

 **-MG 34: Arma de origen Nazi, es una ametralladora de propósito general. que comenzó a ser fabricada y aceptada para servicio en 1934. Las primeras unidades se distribuyeron en 1935. Era una ametralladora refrigerada por aire que disparaba cartuchos 7,92 x 57 Máuser y tenía un funcionamiento similar a otras ametralladoras medias.**

 **-Esperatta: Su significado es esperado de origen latino. Esperatta es la difunta esposa de Micheal Carter quien falleció en el año 2002 a causa de un terrible cáncer de hígado dejando a su hija de 15 años de edad huérfana a su esposo. Resentido con la vida de origen brasileño-sueco anteriormente a su matrimonio con Micheal. Era una esclava sexual. De apellido Carter. Tiene un ligero parecido en cuanto a carácter con Tiffany Hwang por eso, el terrorista las relaciona a las dos mucho. La iglesia se negó a que una prostituta fuera convertida en una dama.**

 **-** **M712 Schnellfueuer: Pistola semiautomática, viene del imperio alemán. ue fue producida originalmente por alemana fabricante de armas Mauser de 1896 a 1937. [5] copias sin licencia de la pistola también fueron fabricados en España y de China en la primera mitad del siglo 20. (Pero esta es una versión moderna).**

 **-NTSB: Junta nacional de investigación aérea que se encarga investigar accidentes dentro del territorio americano, o con aviones fabricados del mismo.**

 **-Los métodos de torturas que se ven eran usado en los tiempos del Lost Canvas, por diversas fuentes por el vaticano.**


End file.
